


I Can Overcome My Fear When I’m With You

by Superhero_Obsessed21



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Allergic reaction, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Caretaking, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Food Issues, Married Barry Allen/Iris West, Masturbation, Multi, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sick Barry Allen, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Vomiting, West-Allen - Freeform, see chapter for specifics, upset stomach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhero_Obsessed21/pseuds/Superhero_Obsessed21
Summary: We all know Barry has to eat all of the time to keep up with his metabolism. Sometimes he has to find food in unfamiliar places, and sometimes the food he finds just doesn’t sit well with him.Barry doesn’t feel well and Iris takes care of him.West-Allen sickfic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You guys know that I’m new to writing fan fiction, and when I wrote the original chapter to this story I didn’t really have a plan. It turns out that what this should have been was a series and not a chaptered story. Therefore each Chapter can be read as an individual story, they are not dependent on each other. However, they are all built off of the same idea, Barry having food/stomach issues and his fear of vomiting. For a description of each chapter, please read the summary before each individual chapter.

“What is it babe?”, Iris asked walking into the living room. Barry had come home after work extremely quiet and plopped himself down on the couch.  
“Upset stomach.”, he mumbled. 

“You ate somewhere you weren’t familiar with again?”, Iris asked. 

“Yeah! I was in Keystone checking something out for Joe and I had to eat. I stopped in this burger place and I’ve regretted it ever since.”

“What time was that?”, Iris asked.

“Around noon, give or take 30 minutes.”

His stomach started gurgling, he moved his hand to his belly. He looked green. 

“I heard that babe. You must feel sick.”

“Yeah! I don’t feel well right now.”

“Do you think you might throw up?”

“Maybe.”, he said, “but I hope not.” 

Iris got up and grabbed a large bowl from the kitchen. “  
“You might feel better if you do.”  
He just moaned, looking miserable. 

She sat down next to him. “Come here.”, she said patting her lap. He laid his head on her. 

His stomach was making all kinds of noise. 

She started rubbing his belly softly.

“Is that ok?”, she asked.  
He burped, bringing his hand up to his mouth. it was wet she could tell. 

“You should let it come up Barr.”, she said feeling his forehead. He was warmer than usual and very clammy. 

“I don’t want to throw up Iris.”

“I know. Nobody does, but you don’t want to feel like this all night either.” 

He closed his eyes, so she continued to lightly rub his stomach. 

She could feel how upset it was. It was making her queasy just from feeling it. 

Somehow he must have willed himself to fall asleep because she heard him start to snore softly. 

She hated that he had to go through this sometimes. He had to eat all of the time and sometimes he would have to stop somewhere unfamiliar like he did today.  
Sometimes it just upset his stomach and he recovered fast, other times, not very often thankfully, he would get sick like this and would need to get it out of his stomach before he would feel better. 

Ever since Barry was a young boy he had been terrified to vomit. So, as the case was right now, he fought it as hard as he could. 

Iris continued to softly rub his stomach while he slept. She felt his stomach tighten under her fingers and she knew what was coming next. 

She quickly grabbed the bowl she had put by her side and prepared herself. Sure enough Barry sat up suddenly, his eyes wide and his hand over his mouth. 

Iris held the bowl as he started to gag. 

“Your okay Barry! I’m right here. You have to let it come up baby.”  
He really didn’t have a choice now anyway. He lunged forward as his lunch started to make its reappearance. 

Iris rubbed his back as he continued to vomit. She tried her best to keep him calm, encouraging him to breath when he had the chance.

When the first wave of vomiting let up he looked over at Iris. “I hate this!”

“I know babe!”, she said with sadness in her eyes, as she continued rubbing circles into his back. 

“How does your stomach feel now?”, she asked.

“Still sick!”  
He still looked green she noticed. 

His stomach was already starting to work to bring more up. He let out a soft burp and gagged, only bringing up a little vomit. He gagged again followed by a dry heave. He tried to take in some air when finally a deep burp brought up a violent burst of vomit. Iris wanted to cry for him. Tears were streaming down his face as his stomach continued its rebellion against the food he had eaten today. 

After a good 10 minutes more of almost non-stop vomiting, Barry’s body finally started to relax. He laid back onto the couch. 

“I think I’m ok now.”, he said wiping his eyes. 

Iris rubbed his cheek. “Okay.”, she said.  
“I’ll be right back. 

She took the bowl with her and cleaned it up.  
We won’t be using this anymore., Iris thought to herself. Placing it under the sink for the time being. 

She went into the bathroom, grabbed a small bowl of soapy water, a cloth, a towel and went back to Barry on the couch.  
He was laying down, already starting to look much better.  
She would never understand why he fought so hard against the inevitable. Especially since once it was over, he felt so much better. 

His eyes were closed so she wet the cloth in the water and washed up his face, hands and arms. When she looked up at him his eyes were open. 

“How do you feel now?”, she asked.

“Much better.”, he said clearing his throat.  
She smiled at him. 

“Let me know when your up for food.”

She knew he would be soon, and he would be more than “just hungry” when he was ready. 

“Iris?”  
“Yeah babe?”

“Could you rub my stomach?”

“Of course.”

He wasn’t sick anymore, but being so violently ill, as he had been, took it’s tole on his stomach and his throat, she knew that. 

Pick up your legs she said. She sat on the couch and he lowered his legs over her thighs. 

She started to massage his now quiet tummy. 

“How’s that?”, she asked. 

“Good.” He said closing his eyes. 

“I love you Iris!”  
“Love you too babe!” 

She continued to rub and massage his stomach as he fell asleep again. This time peacefully. 

Iris gently held his legs up so she could get up, and gently put them back on the couch.  
He was out cold.  
Being that sick took a lot out of him. Even with his powers he would need a good hour or so to recuperate. 

Lucky for Iris she had planned to heat up some homemade soup Joe had given them last night. Joe always cooked extra for them. He knew how much they enjoyed his cooking and he also knew what happened when Iris tried to cook.  
Iris was a wonderful daughter, a brilliant woman and a caring wife, but a cook she was not. 

Iris was heating up dinner when Barry stumbled into the kitchen about 45 minutes later and took a seat at the table. 

“Hungry I take it?”, she asked moving her fingers through his hair. 

“Yeah. Pretty hungry.”, he answered. She kissed his head. 

She put a big bowl of soup in front of him, along with some saltine crackers. 

“Start slow Barr.” He shook his head yeah as he started blowing on the soup to cool it down. 

When they finished dinner they sat down to watch some tv., Barry cuddled up into her. 

“Thanks Iris! I don’t know if I could sit through that with you.”, he said feeling ashamed. 

“No thanks needed Barr., and I wouldn’t expect you too. Just like you wouldn’t expect me to do something for you that frightened me.” He cuddled closer. 

“How do you feel now?”, she asked.  
“Normal.”, he answered. 

“That’s good.” she said squeezing him into her. 

“I put three of your high calorie bars in your coat pocket for tomorrow.”

He knew that meant “Don’t eat anywhere you don’t know Barry!”

“Thank you Iris!” “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“You’ll never have to worry about that Barr. I’ll always be here for you.”


	2. Eating Out Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Cisco head out to see a movie, but before the movie they have dinner and Barry takes a chance when he orders something he has never had before, and it turns out he’s allergic to it. Cisco gets him home to Iris before things get out of control.

“You ready Barr?”  
Barry looked at his watch.  
“Yeah. Let’s go.”

Tonight was the premier of some new Science  
Fiction movie Barry and Cisco had both wanted to see. 

“We have two hours.”, Cisco said.  
“Do you want to grab dinner?”  
“Sounds good to me.” Barry answered. 

“Great! There’s this new place next to the cinema I’ve wanted to try.”

Barry should have said no. He should have reminded Cisco that he had a sensitive stomach, but he didn’t. Even though Cisco was his best friend and wouldn’t have been upset if Barry had objected to his restaurant of choice, he decided to just take the chance and try the restaurant. He would just get something simple.

Cisco went first when the waiter arrived at their table. He ordered surf and turf.  
Barry couldn’t help himself. He wasn’t about to order spaghetti and meatballs when he could have a nice piece of steak and some scallops.  
Besides, he wasn’t eating extra food tonight, he’d eaten about an hour before they left Star Labs, so this would just be a normal portion of food.

It was about an hour later, they had just got into the refreshment line at the cinema, when Barry’s stomach decided to rebel against what he had eaten. At the gurgling sounds coming from Barry’s stomach, Cisco looked back at him with concern. 

“You okay man?”

“Not sure.”, Barry said hand on his stomach starting to panic. 

“Hey.”, Cisco said. “It’s okay. I’m here with you.”

Cisco knew more about Barry, then Barry thought he did. He knew Barry was known to have sensitivity to certain foods. His stomach rejected unfamiliar food sometimes. He also knew that Barry was petrified to vomit, and by the look on Barry’s face, that was exactly what was about to happen.  
They’d been best friends for 5 years. Barry was like his brother. Of course he knew these things.

“Let’s get out of here.”, Cisco said looking concerned. 

Barry was about to tell him he was fine when a soft burp threatened to bring his dinner back up. 

Barry’s hand went to his mouth. Cisco knew he was doing his best to keep himself from  
Vomiting, which must have been painful. 

As soon as Barry removed his hand from his mouth, Cisco grabbed his arm and headed to the exit. He found a quieter area at the side of the building and breached them to Barry’s house.

Iris had been eating her dinner in the living room, watching some shows she had recorded on DVR, when the guys landed in the kitchen. As soon as she got a look at Barry she knew something was wrong. 

She got up and met them in the kitchen. Barry was sweating and his breathing was labored.

“Dinner isn’t sitting well with him.”, Cisco said, his hand still on Barry’s arm doing his best to support him. 

“You okay Barr?”, Iris asked stepping closer to him, moving his hair out of his eyes. He didn’t answer her. She knew It was probably taking everything he had just to keep the food down. 

“Thanks Cisco.”, Iris said. 

Cisco knew Barry wouldn’t want him there if and when his body forced his dinner back up, so he gently handed Barry off to Iris. 

“I’m sorry you don’t feel well man. I’ll see you in the morning.”, Cisco said. Barry nodded in acknowledgment.  
As soon as Cisco breached away, Iris walked Barry over to the empty kitchen sink. 

When he was sick like this there was no point in trying to get him into the bathroom. Iris knew it was best to keep the situation the least stressful for him as possible. 

“Your okay now Barr. You’re home and I’m right here with you. You’re safe.”  
She was rubbing soft circles on his back trying to relax him the best she could.  
She could tell he wasn’t going to be able to keep the food down much longer. 

He closed his eyes, leaned over the sink and belched bringing up the first burst of vomit. 

“There you go Barr. Just relax and breath.”

He leaned over again and his stomach diligently continued to push the rest of his dinner up and out of his stomach. Finally after another few minutes the vomiting seemed to have stopped. 

Iris sat him down on a chair and quickly cleaned up the sink before turning back to him. 

She wet a cloth. He had tears in his eyes. 

“It’s ok Barr.” “It’s over and you’re ok.”

He grabbed onto her. She could still see the panic on his face.  
She quickly realized he wasn’t done.  
He was panicked so she knew he wasn’t going to move for her right now. So she grabbed the empty dish pan and placed it under his chin.

“Can’t breath.”, he said as more vomit was suddenly forced up from his stomach into the dish pan.

Iris kneeled down next to him, rubbing his back gently. “You’re okay Barr. You’re doing great.” 

He started dry heaving, tears were falling freely from his eyes. She could see that he was scared more than normal now. In between the unproductive spasms, Iris moved closer to his front and started to rub his chest. This was different from anything he had experienced in the past.

“I can’t breath.” He was starting to hyperventilate. Iris was getting scared herself now. She pulled her phone from her pocket and placed a FaceTime call to Caitlin. 

The dry heaving continued, and when he finally did bring something up, it was just bile. There was nothing left in his stomach to come up. So why wasn’t this stopping Iris wondered.

As soon as Caitlin picked up the phone she saw the panic in Iris’s face, and then she heard Barry’s harsh breathing and retching in the background.  
Iris tried to stay as calm as she could for Barry’s benefit as she attempted to speak, but nothing came out.

“What did he eat?”, Caitlin asked.

Iris seemed to snap back to reality at Caitlin’s question.  
“Barr?”, Iris rubbed his cheek. He was burning up. “What did you eat baby?”

“Steak and scallops.”, came out in half breaths. 

“Let me see his face Iris.”, Caitlin said urgently.

As soon as she saw his face she didn’t hesitate. “I’ll be right there.”

Caitlin sent Cisco a 911 alert and grabbed her medical bag. Thirty seconds later they breached into the kitchen. 

Caitlin waisted no time. She took the EpiPen and stuck it in his leg. Barry’s body started to relax immediately. 

“Breath Barr.”, Caitlin said rubbing over his back. He was still wheezing. “I’m going to give you one more shot ok?”, he shook his head in acknowledgment. She gave him another shot. A few seconds later he took a deep breath. They could see the relief in his eyes.

Iris looked at Caitlin in shock. “He had an allergic reaction?”, she asked.

“If it wasn’t for his powers he would have experienced all of this much faster. The allergic reaction would have been immediate, but because of his powers Barry’s body was able to fight it off for a little while, and luckily gave him and us enough time before the reaction really took hold of him.”, Caitlin said.

Caitlin took a breath and turned to Barry. 

“Better?”, she asked as she kneeled down next to him.  
“Much better. Thank you!”, he said.

Caitlin smiled up at him. “You’re very welcome Barr.”

Iris kneeled down and grabbed onto him starting to cry. He turned to her embracing her tight. 

“I’m okay Iris. I promise.”

“I know you are Barr. I know.”  
She broke the hug, kissing him on his head.

“I’m so sorry man!”

“It’s not your fault Cisco. You picked the restaurant, but I picked what I ate.”

“Still....”

“I’m fine man. Let’s just forget about it alright?”

“Alright.”, Cisco said with a sad smile. “Take it easy tonight.”  
“Will do!”Barry said. 

Once Caitlin and Cisco we’re gone, Iris had Barry move to the couch and she cleaned up the kitchen. He wanted to help her, but she wouldn’t let him. 

“Rest Barry! I mean it!”, Iris said with a look in her eyes that said don’t even think about arguing with me.

When she finished cleaning up she headed over to him. His body now sprawled out on the couch. 

“Legs” Iris said as she approached him. He had his hands on his stomach, so she knew it hurt. 

He picked his legs up and lowered them down on Iris’s lap once she sat down. 

She softly pushed his hand off his stomach and replaced it with her own and started to rub gently. 

“Thanks.”, he whispered.

Looking at her face he could tell she was upset.

“What’s the matter?”, Barry asked reaching up to rub over Iris’s cheek. 

She started to cry. “I could have lost you tonight Barr.”  
“I was really scared” 

“I’m sorry I put you through that Iris.”, he said with tears forming in his eyes.

“It wasn’t your fault. You didn’t know that would happen.”

“No, but I shouldn’t have even considered eating something I had never eaten before.” “That was my fault.” “I know better then that with the way my stomach is.” 

She was really crying now. He sat up and wrapped her in a hug. “I know I’ve said it before, but I will be more careful from now on. I will never take that kind of chance again.” I promise you Iris!”

She held onto him tighter.  
“I love you Iris! I never wanted to upset you like this.”  
“I know Barr. I’m sorry for...”

“Don’t Iris!”You have the right to be upset. He sat there rubbing her back until she calmed down. 

“Lay down Barr.”, she said wiping the tears from her eyes. Once he got comfortable, she scooted him over and wiggled herself in between him and the couch. She laid her head on his chest and started rubbing his stomach again. 

“How can something so beautiful, she said rubbing over his abs, cause so much trouble?”

He let out a moan. 

“Sometimes, he said in a teasing manner, the sensitivity works in my favor you know.”,

“Oh I know baby.” “I know.” 

“Let’s get you feeling better for now though.”, Iris said.

He knew he needed time to recover, so he laid there and just enjoyed Iris’s hands working their magic on his still sore stomach.


	3. Because of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Meta-Human causes the thing Barry fears most.
> 
> Barry gets pretty sick, but this time he overcomes his phobia by holding onto the love and care he has received from Iris over the years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a little something at the end of the chapter I hope you enjoy.

Of all the injuries and illnesses a meta human attack had left on Barry over the years, the one creeping through his body, unknowingly, right now was the worst to date. 

“I’m fine Caitlin. I’m not even sure he was a meta.”

“So let me get this right., Caitlin said. “This man, who may or may not be a meta-human, walked into a bank, where, for whatever reason, all of the employees came to work with a stomach virus today, emptied the volt, spit on your boot, causing you to double over in pain for a few seconds and disappeared.”

“Yeah. Sounds about right.”, Barry said.

“If he wasn’t a meta Barr., then what caused the sudden pain in your stomach? Not to mention what could have caused eight people to run into the restrooms to vomit all at the same time.”

“Not sure.”, but honestly, I’m fine.”

There was no sense in arguing with him. His mind was made up. When it came to stomach issues of this sort, Barry’s mind shut down. Caitlin just hoped that Barry wouldn’t experience the same effects as the other people caught in this metas path today. All eight of which we’re now at the hospital due to dehydration from sudden uncontrollable vomiting. 

“I’m heading back to the CCPD. Text me if you need me..”, Barry said flashing into his regular clothes and out of the Flash suit. 

The first thing Caitlin did was call Joe. She wanted to make sure he was aware of the situation, and prepared just in case. 

It wasn’t much more than an hour or so after he arrived at the CCPD, when Barry’s stomach started to turn. 

He was sitting at his desk, face in his hands, hoping he could wish the queasiness away, when Joe walked into his lab. 

As soon as Joe saw him he knew what was wrong. Joe rubbed Barry’s back lightly. “You okay son?”

“Stomachs upset.”, Barry mumbled. If there was anyone else other than Iris who could handle Barry in this situation it was Joe. 

Joe grabbed a near by chair and pulled it next to him. He started to rub his back again.  
“Do you think you might throw up Barr?”

Barry shook his head yes. “Do you want me to take you home?” “Yes, please.”

Joe grabbed and empty bucket and helped Barry up. It was close to quitting time now, so there was no need to let anyone else know about Barry’s situation at the moment, except for Iris of course. 

Once Joe had Barry with the bucket securely in the backseat he sent a quick text to Iris.

“Barry’s sick to his stomach. Heading to your house. Will explain when I see you.”

Joe put his phone back in his pocket and looked back at Barry.  
“I’m sure she’ll be home when we get there.”

“Thanks Joe.”, he said softly.

Barry looked pretty bad at the moment. He was extremely pale, his mouth was open with a string of saliva hanging from his lips, and there was sweat beading up on is forehead. 

“Try and breath Barr.” His eyes were closed and he was holding onto the bucket really tight. 

Joe started to drive, a few seconds later Barry started to gag. 

When Joe looked into the rear view mirror he saw that Barry had started to vomit.  
He was surprised to see that he actually seemed not to be panicking. Joe was going to pull over, but since Barry wasn’t frantic, he figured best to keep going and get him home as soon as possible. 

As Joe pulled around the corner, about to turn onto Barry’s street, he looked back at Barry. 

The vomiting had stopped, at least for the time being.  
“You okay son?”  
Barry shook his head yes. Joe gave him a sad smile. There were tears running down Barry’s cheeks. Joe watched as a soft burp brought up more vomit. 

As they pulled up to the building, Joe was relieved to see Iris outside waiting for them. Barry was breathing hard trying to catch his breath. 

Iris rushed over to the car. Joe unbuckled and got out so that he could help Iris with Barry. 

Iris gently entered the backseat. “Can you come with me Barr?, he wasn’t vomiting at the moment thankfully.  
He moved toward her and she helped him step out of the car. His hand went to his mouth. Iris quickly grabbed the bucket from the car. As soon as she handed it to him he gagged which brought up a large wave of vomit. Joe rubbed his back. You’re doing great son, just keep breathing when you can. Once the vomiting subsided again and he was able to move, Iris started walking Barry to the elevator. 

“I’ve got it from here dad.” “Are you sure?”

“We’re ok.” Joe knew it would be best to leave him to Iris, so he rubbed Barry’s back once more.  
“You’re in good hands son.”  
“Thanks Joe.”

Iris had to admit, this was the calmest she had ever seen Barry when he was sick like this.  
Normally she could barely get him to move, but today, he had cooperated with Joe, let the sick come up without holding it back first, and he was now walking with her without complaint. 

Once they walked into the loft, Iris was about to walk Barry over to the sink when he turned and headed to the bathroom, so she quietly followed him. 

Barry placed the bucket to the side, kneeled down, pulled the toilet seat up, braced himself and heaved forward as more vomit was forced up from his stomach. 

The vomiting started slow. he was able to take a good amount of air in between the spasms, but it wasn’t long before it started to escape him in violent bursts. 

All the while, Barry stayed calm. Iris kneeled beside him, rubbing his back, using her soft voice to keep him calm, and help him continue to breath when he could.

He was really sick and he was really doing great.  
After about five minutes on and off violent bursts of vomiting, there finally seemed to be a significant break. 

Iris ran her fingers through the back of his hair. 

“What did you eat baby?”

It was a meta-human. He leaned over the toilet as a soft burp brought up a small wave of vomit. 

Iris slightly panicked at his answer. That was not the answer she expected.  
She just hoped he was almost done being so sick. It seemed to be that way now. The spasms and burps were much less and the vomiting was much less violent now. So she just kept rubbing his back to comfort him the best she could. 

Barry suddenly put his hand on his stomach, leaned over the toilet and heaved hard, but nothing came up. 

Iris gently rubbed his back, and a deep burp escaped Barry’s mouth, but it wasn’t followed by more vomit, it was followed by a big sigh of relief from Barry. 

His body finally relaxed and he sat down on the floor in front of the toilet. 

“I think it’s over.”, he said looking at Iris. She stood up and flushed the toilet and then she sat down next to him. 

“That good Barr..”, she said placing her hand on his face.

She stood up to wet a facecloth so she could clean him up. 

“I’m so proud of how you handled yourself today!”, Iris said

He didn’t answer, but he may not of heard her. 

“Still okay?”, she asked

“Yeah., but I’m going to stay here for a little while just in case.”

“Are you okay if I dispose of the bucket?” 

“I am.” Iris moved her hand through his hair.  
“Your color is coming back.”, she smiled.  
He looked exhausted, but better, so she got up to take care of the bucket. 

Iris had just finished cleaning out the bucket when Barry came out and laid down on the couch. He turned on his side and smiled at her. 

“Yes?”, Iris asked walking over to him. 

“I was hoping for some belly rubs.”, he blushed.

“Of course baby. Do you want some water?”, she asked showing him a glass.

“Okay”

He sat up and Iris sat down next to him handing him the glass of water.

“Sip slow.” He did as she said. 

“How does your stomach feel now?” 

“It hurts, but it doesn’t feel sick anymore.”

“Do you want to tell me about this meta-human?” He handed her the glass and assumed the position. She reached over to put the empty glass on the table. He held his legs up so she could sit back down, then he lowered his legs on her thighs. 

She started to lightly massage his stomach as he answered. 

He was like Rainbow Raider. He looked everyone in the eyes and they immediately doubled over with stomach pain. When he did it to me and the same thing didn’t happen, he spit on me.”

“He spit on you?” She looked disgusted. “Just my boot.” 

“I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, which quickly went away, and when I looked up he was gone. Close to two hours later I started to feel sick.”

She continued to softly move her hand on his sore belly. 

“You handled yourself really well today.”, there was a bit of hesitation in her voice since she hadn’t received a response the first time she said it, and she didn’t want to upset him.

“I didn’t at first.” he looked down. Iris looked at him encouraging him to continue.

“Caitlin wanted me to stay at Star Labs for an hour or so, but I refused.”  
“You wouldn’t be you if you hadn’t left Barr.” “I’m sure she knew that.”

“I suppose.” “I guess I have to work on that.”

“Sure.” Iris said trying to be supportive.”

“Then, when the nausea hit me at the CCPD, I sat at my desk doing my best to hold it back, until Joe came in and I let myself felt safe in his presence.”

“Still, Iris continued, I am very proud of you. You never panicked once while you were vomiting. You were in complete control.”

He smiled. “Thanks.”

He looked up at her seriously.  
“After I almost died last time, I made a promise to myself that if I felt sick like that again I wouldn’t try to prevent myself from getting sick, I would let my body do what it needed to do.” 

“Iris smiled.” She moved her hand to his chest. “Smart man!”

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did you calm yourself?”

“When I first felt like I was about to vomit, I did panic, like I said, but once I was alone with Joe in the car, and I felt safe, I let go.”

“It’s because of you Iris, that I was able to relax.”  
“I just kept hearing your voice and everything you’ve said to me over the years when I was sick like that, it kept going through my head. I let my body relax, and it worked.” He smiled. 

She was rubbing his belly again. “I’m happy I helped you overcome your fear babe.” 

“I love you so much Iris.” 

“I love you so much.”, Iris returned. 

“Now get some rest.” Let this beautiful belly heal.

He closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep. 

She continued rubbing slowly over his abs. 

She looked at him, so peaceful, and his defined stomach, so beautiful. She hadn’t intended to become aroused right now, but she couldn’t deny that she was. 

She moved her hand down and unbuttoned his jeans, sliding her hand right below his stomach, but not any further. She didn’t want to interfere with his healing process.  
She left her hand there for a minute, daydreaming of how he liked her putting pressure at this spot when he was approaching orgasm. 

She moved her hand gently back to his stomach lightly massaging it again, another hot spot of Barry’s. 

She moved her left hand under her pants and felt herself over her wet panties. She wasn’t sure why, but sometimes, like right now, when Barry was sick and she took care of him, after it was over, she felt aroused.  
As she continued to rub his stomach, the need she felt for herself grew stronger, so she lightly rubbed over her growing wetness below. She never told Barry about how this would happen to her. She thought he would think there was something wrong with her. To be honest, she thought there might be. So when it happened she would quietly masturbate.  
Maybe it was how gorgeous and defined his stomach really was. She always loved watching him squirm at her touch, she didn’t know, but she did know that right now, she was drenched thinking about it.  
She moved her panties aside with her finger, so that she could rub over her sensitive clit. As soon as she made contact, she knew it wasn’t going to take much time at all. She stopped rubbing his stomach, he was sound asleep now. She flicked her clit with one hand, she played with her breast with the other. She felt herself swell under her finger, the feelings intense. She squeezed her thighs together, her mouth wide open as her orgasm took hold of her body. Her finger continues to lightly rub over her clit as her sex continued to pulse. When she came back to reality she looked over at Barry, who was now awake and staring at her. 

She blushed, thinking he would start questioning her about what he had just witnessed, but he didn’t say anything at first. When she reached out to grab a tissue on the table to clean her hand, Barry sat up and lightly grabbed her arm. 

“That was so frikin hot Iris!”  
“Can you take care of me now?”, he said pointing to the bulge in his jeans.


	4. For Better or For Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris comes down with a stomach virus. Can Barry overcome his fear for her? 
> 
> West-Allen  
Sickfic, fluff, care, love, and a little bit of sex in the end. 
> 
> Love conquers all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a request for a married West-Allen sickfic with Iris being the sick one. I tried a couple of different ideas, but hit a roadblock. I finally came up with this. Hope you like it!

Iris was currently in the bathroom, on her knees, in front of the toilet vomiting. 

Barry was currently in their bed, starting at the ceiling, on the cusp of having a full blown panic attack. 

Iris had woken up about an hour ago. She had woken Barry up because she felt so terrible. He held her close for a few minutes, trying to comfort her, but suddenly the culprit of Iris’s condition made itself shown. 

When she started to gag, Barry immediately pulled away from her.  
When she jumped out of bed with her hand over her mouth, he froze. 

Barry had come a long way with his fear of vomiting when it came to giving into it, but the fear itself hadn’t dissipated.  
He wanted to go help Iris, be there for her, like she had been there for him on so many occasions, but he couldn’t get his mind and body to actually move right now. 

He could hear her in the bathroom, and she was vomiting a lot. He heard her gaging, and belching. And her breathing sounded labored. 

He was close to vomiting himself now from the anxiety he was feeling. 

It seemed like an eternity before Iris made her way back to the bedroom. 

When she returned, she was extremely pale and Barry, well he was extremely terrified. 

He was going to ask her if she was ok. He should’ve asked her, but instead, he shut his eyes tight as Iris laid back down.

“Are you ok?”, she whispered. He opened his eye and looked over at her. 

“No!”, he said. “I’m a terrible husband Iris!”

“You’re not Barr.” “We’ve had this conversation before.”

She was too sick right now for him to preach his point, so he rolled on his side and gently put his hand on her stomach. 

“Are you ok?”

“I don’t feel to great.”, he knew that meant she wasn’t done. 

“What can I do?”, he asked. 

She was moving from the bed again. “I just need you to stay calm baby.”  
She got up and hurried back to the bathroom. Barry actually made it to the bedroom door this time, but then he heard her start to cough and then heard iris start to vomit again. He stood there in the doorway. She was so sick. The woman he loved more than anything in the world, yet he couldn’t move. 

When the vomiting stopped he took a deep breath and headed to the bathroom door. He heard the sink running, she must have been cleaning herself up. She always cleaned him up after he was sick like that.  
She never left his side actually. 

He heard her start to gag again, then a soft belch, and then the sound of vomit hitting the toilet. 

Man up Barry!, he thought to himself. You’re the freakin Flash.

The vomiting was getting stronger, he knew that she really needed his help now. 

Finally he opened the door. When he saw how terribly sick she was, his fears seemed to disappear. He kneeled down next to her as another spasm took hold. He held her hair with one hand and rubbed her back with the other. 

When this wave of vomiting stopped, he had her sit down against the wall next to the toilet. He wet a facecloth and washed her face. When he finished, he sat down next to her and rubbed her back for comfort. 

Iris didn’t say anything, she just put her head on his chest, and he continued to rub her back.

When the next wave of vomiting took hold of her, Barry went with her, back to the toilet, right away. And he did the same thing next time, and the few more times it happened over the course of the next few hours. 

His bouts of vomiting were always violent, but they were also quick. He would be violently ill for 10-15 minutes and then within an hour, he would be fine. He hadn’t had a stomach flu like this in a very long time, and thankfully now, since the lightning bolt, he never even got so much as a sniffle. 

He had been holding her tight, sitting next to her, in the bathroom for about a half hour now. The vomiting seemed to have finally stopped. He moved his fingers through her hair and kissed her head. 

“What do you think? Do you want to go try and lay down now?”, Barry asked.

“Yes, I think I’m ok now.”

Barry helped her up and when they got to the room he helped her into bed. 

“Thanks.”, Iris said once she was all tucked in. 

Barry smiled at her. “Would you like some belly rubs?”, he asked.

She found the energy to chuckle. “Not yet baby. This is a little different then what you’re used to.” 

“Okay.”, he said blushing.

“How about this?”, he asked gently rubbing her cheek.

“That feels nice babe.” 

“Barr?”  
“Yes?”

“I’m proud of you, you know.”

“I know.”, he blushed. 

When Iris fell asleep Barry quietly got out of bed so that he could let Joe know he wouldn’t be into work today and to let him know that Iris was sick. He knew Joe would want to know.

“Do you need me to come over Barr?” 

“We’re ok Joe.” “She’s sleeping now.”

Joe hesitated. “So you really took care of her last night?”

“I did.” Joe could hear the pride in his voice.

“I’m proud of you son.”  
“Thanks Joe!”

“Let me know if you need anything.”  
“Will do Joe.”

Barry spent the day making sure Iris stayed hydrated. When she was up for it he cooked her some rice, and later that night he made her some homemade soup. 

After dinner Iris felt well enough to relax on the couch. When Barry finished cleaning up dinner, she had him sit on the couch and she picked her legs up and laid them down on his thighs. 

“I’m ready for belly rubs now.”, she said. 

Barry smiled as he gently started to rub her stomach.

A few minutes later Barry’s stomach started to feel all tingly, and it had nothing to do with sickness. Iris’s eyes we’re closed, so he slowly moved his free hand to his erection and started to lightly palm and squeeze himself. 

He figured the arousal was probably related to what he witnessed the last time he was in the position Iris was in now. There was also the fact that he actually did have a bit of a thing for bellies, and Iris’s was his favorite.  
He continued to rub around her stomach, he moved down below her bellybutton, and then he rubbed himself on the same spot. 

Another wave of pleasure shot through his body and he closed his eyes tight at the intensity. He looked up when he felt Iris’s hand on the hand he had been rubbing her belly with.  
She gently pulled his hand down over her wet panties. She pushed his finger over her clit, held him there and started to moan as she slowly started to grind into him. 

“Iris, are you sure you should......”

“Yes.”, she moaned. 

She had told him that night about how the combination of taking care of him when he was sick and then rubbing his stomach aroused her. He hadn’t thought she was weird at all, It had actually turned him on. So now, stomach play had been part of their masturbation sessions. So right now the way they were feeling wasn’t unexpected. 

“Take your shirt off Barr.”  
He did as she requested, and she moved her hand to his abs, lightly rubbing. She could see how hard he was under his sweatpants, but right now she wanted to touch his stomach. He continued to rub her stomach as she rubbed over his abs. Iris’s free  
hand got to work under her panties, and Barry’s went to work under his sweats. 

“I wanna see you Barry.” 

He didn’t hesitate. He pulled down his sweats and boxers, and slowly starting to jerk himself. 

“I want to see you too Iris.” 

She happily pulled her underwear down and continued to rub her clit. 

“Iris, how do you, are you, do you...”

She moved her knees apart, halfway sat up, and pulled him on top of her. She lightly held his penis, rubbing over the sensitive head.

“I want you inside me Barr.”

“Are you sure?”, he moaned.

“Barry!”, she said touching her sex and showing him the wetness on her hand.

“Guess you are.”, he said with a smile. 

He pushed in gently. They were both already breathing hard. Barry held her close as he moved in and out. His pace picking up slowly at first, but then becoming urgent. He put his thump right over where Iris liked him to put pressure and continued to move. He felt as her orgasm took hold of her. Her pussy tightening and pulsing on his cock.  
As her spasms started to slow, he let himself go. Now his cock was pulsing, and his seed was pumping up into her. 

Barry gently pulled out of her, moving to her side. He kissed her head, moving his fingers through her hair. 

“You’re still a bit warm. How do you feel?”

“I feel great baby!”, she said with a smirk.

“Iris!”  
“Kind of icky, but better.”, she admitted.

“How about we go upstairs and take a bath together?”, Barry suggested. 

“That sounds nice.”, she said, rubbing over his cheek. 

He flashed them upstairs, laying Iris gently on the bed. 

“I’ll get the tub ready. Be right back.” 

She yawned. “Okay babe.”

When Barry got back to the room she was siting up waiting for him. 

“I didn’t want to fall asleep like this.”, she laughed. 

The poor thing, between being sick last night, in and out of consciousness all day, and their spontaneous sexual endeavors, she was an icky mess.

“I’ll take care of that.”, Barry said picking her up and heading to the bathroom. 

Barry hadn’t started the jets in the tub, but the water was hot and the bubbles were soft on her skin. 

Barry used her body sponge to wash her. He knew she needed to rest so he was as much of a gentleman as he could be. When he finished bathing her she sat back into his arms. He just held her there. Making sure she was safe. He kissed her head, told her how much he loved her. 

There really was nothing he couldn’t overcome when it came to her. 

Barry gently woke her up and they got out of the bath. He had brought a change of clothes into the bathroom for her, so he put his boxers on quickly and then he helped her get dressed. 

They slept well, and the next morning Iris felt better. They didn’t talk much about how he handled himself the night before. They didn’t have to. They both knew what he had overcame, and that was all they needed.


	5. Through Sickness and Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same structure as the last couple of stories. Barry get’s the stomach flu, Iris takes care of him. He’s panicking again, but not as bad as he used to.  
When the sickness tapers off, Iris takes care of her own needs when she believes he is asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter includes masturbation once the illness subsides

“You okay babe?”, Iris asked when Barry returned from the bathroom around 2am. 

He had been sick to his stomach earlier tonight after they had eaten at a seafood restaurant for dinner. 

After the allergic reaction he had to the scallops that night with Cisco, he made sure not to order any shell fish, however, he did like salmon, he’d had it before and hadn’t had any issues, so that is what he ordered tonight. 

Before they went to bed tonight, Barry’s stomach started to feel sick, and he felt like he was going to throw up, so Iris went into the bathroom with him for comfort. Sure enough, a few minutes later, his stomach brought his dinner back up. 

After he vomited he said he felt much better. He didn’t swell up and he wasn’t having any breathing issues, so Iris figured it was just his sensitive stomach at play and nothing more serious. 

“I feel like I’m going to throw up again, but nothing’s coming up.”, he answered. 

She laid her hand on his stomach. He seemed so calm, he had really come a long way with his phobia of vomiting this past year. She frowned. “Do you want me to try some belly rubs?” 

He closed his eyes, “yes please.”

As she rubbed she could feel how queasy he was. She felt his forehead. He was clammy. 

“Are you having any breathing issues Barr?”, she asked concerned. 

“No.” My stomach just feels really sick.”

“I don’t think you should have fish anymore.”, Iris said

“I don’t think so either.”, he agreed.

Barry sat up quickly. “Could you rub my back Iris?”

She did and he let out a few small burps. 

“Is that helping?”, Iris asked.

“Yeah, but I think we should go into the bathroom.”

“Yeah, ok baby. Let’s go.” She could tell by his face he was going to be sick. 

As soon as they entered the bathroom, Barry kneeled down in front of the toilet and Iris kneeled down next to him. He braced himself on the toilet and Iris started rubbing his back. “I feel really sick Iris.”, he was getting upset now. 

He retched and gagged but nothing came up.  
Iris could see he was scared.  
She rubbed up and down his back a little bit harder, and finally another deep belch started to bring up the food he had eaten during the day. 

The first few waves of vomit were extremely strong. He was gasping for air, and tears were running down his cheeks.  
Iris rubbed his back, as the vomiting continued to take hold of him. She did her best to comfort him, but he was close to panic now. 

“You’re doing great Barr.” “Just breath baby.”

Finally the vomiting started to slow, and he started to relax a little bit.

After the initial severe vomiting had stopped, Iris was able to keep him calm. 

She was proud of him. He was still vomiting a lot. He had eaten a lot during the day, and it seemed that his stomach hadn’t done a lot of digesting for him.

After a few more rounds of vomiting, the nausea let up enough so that he was able to move away from the toilet and sit up against the wall. 

Iris sat next to him, pulling him close to her, so she could comfort him as much as possible with her touch. 

“I feel sick.”, he said softly into her chest.

“I know baby.”

“No, I mean...” he covered his mouth and hurried back over to the toilet . He leaned over and started coughing, which was quickly followed by more vomiting.  
He laid his hand on his stomach as it continued to spasm forcing the vomit up and out and into the toilet.  
“Hurts!” He breathed out in between heaves.

“I know baby, I’m right here with you.”, she said rubbing softly over his back. “You’re ok. I promise!”

Iris continued rubbing his back, and when the vomiting stopped, she asked “what were going to say about feeling sick baby?” She felt his forehead; he was actually feverish. 

“I feel achy, my throat hurts, I have a headache, and I just feel sick overall.”

He leaned over the toilet again. This time the vomiting was much less. His stomach was close to empty. 

“You think you may have caught what I had?”, she wasn’t even sure that was possible. 

“I think so.”, he answered before he belched bringing up more vomit, but it was mostly liquid this time. 

This wasn’t the time for more questions, Iris realized, so she just rubbed his back and continued to comfort him the best she could. 

The vomiting continued on and off for the next two hours. He brought up food, water and bile. 

When there were significant breaks in between bouts of vomiting towards the end, he had been dry heaving, so Iris had him sip slowly on water. She was thankful when it seemed to help. 

The nausea finally let up, so he sat back against the wall with Iris and once again she pulled him close. 

“Take your shirt off Barr.” After he did she very gently rubbed his stomach. He moaned softly, laid his sweaty head on her chest, and closed his eyes, which she took as a sign to keep rubbing. They stayed like that for a good thirty minutes. 

“Baby?”, Iris said as she moved her fingers through his hair. He had started to fall asleep.

“Let’s get you to bed.”, she said when he opened his eyes. He tucked himself in closer.  
“Barr?”, she said gently. He moved her hand to his belly. “Please rub.”

“As soon as we get you to bed baby.”  
This time he looked up at her and started to pick himself off the floor. She got up and bent down to help him. 

It was about three hours after the initial bought of vomiting when they made their way back to the bedroom. Once Barry was tucked into bed she grabbed the ear thermometer. “Temperature quick ok?”, she asked. He shook his head yes. 

102.2 it beeped. 

She moved his sweaty hair out of his eyes. 

“Yeah, Barr.”, she said sadly. I think you definitely have what I had.” “I’m sorry babe.” 

“It’s ok.”, he said half asleep. As promised she gently rubbed his stomach until he fell asleep. She laid there with him for a few minutes. She looked at his face, he was sleeping peacefully now, but she continued to gently rub over his stomach. 

He was so sick, and once again it was making her very horny. 

She laid back on her pillow. She didn’t think she was weird for feeling this way anymore, but still, looking over at Barry’s pale flushed face and his sweaty hair, made her think twice about what her body was asking for right now. 

She moved her head closer to his mid section, placed her hand gently on his stomach again. She could feel her need growing stronger. She grabbed a small pillow from the chair next to the bed and stuck it between her legs. She was thankful to only had a nightshirt on.  
She squeezed her thighs together, adjusted the pillow so it was hitting her just right. Her hand went back to Barry’s stomach, rubbing softly. She slowly started to grind on the pillow. The more her hand moved on his stomach, the more her arousal continued to build. Her breathing was getting shallow, the intensity in her sex extreme. As she reached orgasm her body shook with pleasure. She couldn’t help but to let out soft moans as the spasms from her release took hold.  
Once she regained control, she laid her head on Barry’s chest, and with her hand she continued to rub his stomach.  
That’s when she noticed the bulge in the blanket right above his crotch. 

He had felt to sick to say or do anything while he watched her go at it, but he had definitely seen her, because he was definitely hard. 

“That was beautiful Iris.”, he said softly. 

She kissed his stomach. “That’s because you’re so beautiful baby.”

He smiled. “Wait till I feel better!” 

She kissed his stomach. “I’ll be waiting!”, she assured. 

That should have been it. She should have left the bed to clean herself up, but instead she reached down and gently rubbed him over his briefs. She turned her head to look at his face.

“Do you want this Barr?” 

“I’ll get out of here so you can rest if you want me to.” 

“Feels good.”, he said laying back on his pillow and closing his eyes. 

“Do you want more baby, or just this?” She was giving him a hand gob through his boxer briefs. 

“I like this.”, he answered  
He was slowly moving his hips as Iris continued to massage over his hardness. 

She pulled his briefs down just a little so she had access to his leaking head. She gently rubbed up and down his length, and over his tip.  
“Let go for me baby.” He moaned as his cock covered his belly and chest with his thick white cum. Iris rubbed him through his orgasm, and once his body fully relaxed she went and wet some cloths to clean him off. When she finished he was asleep again. She kissed his forehead and covered him up to keep him warm. “I love you!”, she said as she left left the bed to take a shower. And she really did. He was everything to her. Through sickness and health, she would never let him down when he needed her. 

She had to learn to control her sexual urges in times like these. Or at least take care of herself out of sight like she used to, until he felt better.  
But, she was sure his release didn’t hurt his situation. If anything it gave his body some temporary pleasure in the midst of feeling so terrible. 

She looked back at him as she was leaving the room. He still looked sick, but he also looked content. With any luck his healing powers would start working against this virus and he would feel better fast, but if they didn’t, for whatever reason, she would be there to take care of him in whatever way he needed, for as long as he needed her to be.


	6. Pushing Through Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of this story is Iris being there for Barry while he is sick. There is a small amount of sexual content towards the end (mutual masturbation), but this is most definitely a Sickfic first.
> 
> Barry is sick and Iris takes care of him.  
Same type of sickness as the others. Barry is still dealing with his vomiting phobia, and not handling things well at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: The timeline isn’t right here. Barry and Iris weren’t married yet at this point in the show, but they are here.

“Are you eating again?”, Cisco asked when he saw Barry eating what must have been for the sixth time since he arrived at Star Labs this morning. It wasn’t out of the ordinary to catch Barry eating, his required daily calorie intake was extremely high, but it was only noon and Barry had only been there about three hours. 

“I can’t seem to satisfy my hunger today.”, Barry said eating his fifth big belly burger of his current meal. 

“Did you try eating a power bar?”, Cisco asked.

“I had four.” “I think maybe my body is trying to make up for the six months I spent in the speed force. 

They had brought Barry home a week ago today. Maybe his metabolism was adjusting to him being home. 

“Maybe.”, Cisco said. “If it keeps up maybe you should just run it by Caitlin.”

“I’m not sick or anything. I’m just extra hungry. I don’t think there’s any reason for concern.” Besides she’s not here today, remember?”

“I know.”, but...”

Barry cut him off. “I’m fine Cisco.” 

“I know you are.” “Sorry! I won’t bring it up again.”

Cisco watched silently over the next three hours as Barry ate multiple large pizzas, Big Belly burgers, pasta dishes and another three power bars. 

About fifteen minutes ago Barry had excused himself and headed to use the bathroom. 

With Barry’s normal food intake, his bathroom breaks were usually much longer than a normal human’s would be, so with the amount of food he was putting in his body today, 15 minutes didn’t really seem like a long time at all, but when another fifteen minutes went by with no sign of Barry, Cisco decided to go and check on him. 

As Cisco approached the bathroom, Barry was on his way out. He looked normal so instead of potentially upsetting him by letting him know he was checking on him, Cisco just acted like he had to use the bathroom himself. 

Barry was happy Cisco hadn’t questioned him, because the truth was his stomach was starting to feel kinda off, and his long bathroom break hadn’t made him feel any better. 

When Cisco returned to the workshop, Barry was sitting down on the phone and he looked upset.

“I need you to come here Iris. Please!”

Cisco could hear the urgency in his voice.

“My stomach!”, Barry moaned wrapping his arm around his midsection.  
It was just a few seconds later when Iris breached into the room. 

She took one look at Barry and kneeled down next to him. He was in full panic mode. “Are you going to be sick Barr?”

“No.” “Maybe.” “Yeah, I think so.”

It had been some time since he’d been sick to his stomach like this, so it seemed that all the progress he had made to overcome his phobia of vomiting had disappeared. 

Iris started rubbing his back softly hoping to calm him down. “What did you eat baby?”

Barry looked up at Cisco with pleading eyes. There was no way he could tell Iris about everything he’d eaten today. Right now he was afraid to even open his mouth at all. 

As Cisco was telling Iris about Barry’s non-stop appetite and food intake today, Barry started to gag, but he wasn’t letting anything come up. 

Iris didn’t know what to think about how much he had actually eaten, but she did know she had to get him home before he hurt himself not letting his body do what it needed to do. 

“Let’s go home baby.”

“Cisco, can you grab me something just in case?”, Iris asked as she helped Barry out of the chair.”

As he stood, Barry had one hand clamped on his mouth and the other still wrapped around his waist.  
While she was waiting for Cisco, Iris placed her hand gently on his stomach.  
It was tight, bloated and noisy. She had never felt it quite this bad before. Cisco hurried back in the room with a large bucket. Barry had tears running down his face. Iris took the bucket and held it under his chin. 

“Feel better Barry.”, Cisco said sadly as he quickly breached away. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be there for his friend, but he knew Iris had a much better chance of getting Barry to calm down if they were alone. 

Barry was doubled over with pain. 

“You need to let it come up now Barr.” 

The way he was acting was making Iris nervous too. 

“I can’t.”, he cried

“Yes you can Barr.” “It’s just me and you.” 

“I’m right here, and you’re safe.”

Iris knew it wasn’t a good idea to try and get him home at the moment. He could barely move. 

“Sit back down baby.”, Iris said helping him back into the chair.

It was a good thing she still had the bucket under his chin because suddenly the vomit started to escape his mouth, and he was still holding back. 

“Let it out baby.”

He shook his head no. 

This wasn’t something he had done before. Usually when it started to come up he would give up trying to prevent it and let go. 

“I ate so much.”, he said as another retch brought up another small amount of vomit he couldn’t hold back. 

Iris quickly grabbed a tissue out of her purse. He couldn’t hold it down anymore, and small belches were forcing up small amounts of vomit, and by fighting it, there was vomit on his face and chin.

Iris wiped him off with the cloth, and with her hand she moved his hair out of his eyes.

“It’s going to be violent. I understand that Barry, but I promise you, I will be right here next to you until it’s over.” 

The next time he retched he let his stomach bring up what it had been trying to bring up.

It was awful. Iris was in tears watching him. He was chocking and crying. He couldn’t catch his breath. When there was a quick break, Iris grabbed the closest trash barrels she could find. 

She grabbed the bucket he was currently using and helped him to a standing position. 

She would have grabbed more buckets or maybe a small barrel so he could stay seated, but it was obvious that the vomiting wasn’t stopping anytime soon, and large barrels would hold much more, which meant she wouldn’t need to leave his side as often. 

Barry’s belches sounded deep and sickly. Each of them bringing up copious amounts of undigested food. 

Iris’s phone started buzzing. 

“I just talked to Cisco. Is Barry ok? Do you need me?”

Barry was currently wiping his eyes and taking in air. This was the longest break in the vomiting since it had started over an hour ago. Iris put her hand on his forehead, he was running a fever. 

Caitlin wants to know if we need her help. Barry leaned over the barrel and started to retch again. At the first break he shook his head yes. “I need her.”, he choked out. 

Iris pulled her phone out of her pocket. 

“He’s really sick. We’re at Star Labs. We need you.”

When Caitlin breached into the Cortex she should have been horrified at what she saw. There was vomit filled buckets and barrels littered around Barry, but she wasn’t, she was to concerned for him to even notice. Iris was rubbing his back as he violently retched over a barrel. He was extremely pale. His hair was soaked with sweat, and he looked to be on the verge of falling over.  
Caitlin immediately went into the medical bay pulling out 2 small tubes filled with liquid. 

“I’m going to try and stop the vomiting Barry.”, Caitlin said as she approached him with a needle.  
He looked at her with glassy eyes in acknowledgment, right before another sickly burp brought up more of the contents of his stomach. 

Caitlin felt his forehead. He was burning up. 

Iris remained silent. She couldn’t take her attention away from her terribly sick husband. 

Caitlin used rubbing alcohol on his arm and quickly gave him a shot. 

It only took about a minute before they saw a small about of relief on Barry’s face. 

“Is he having an allergic reaction again?” Iris asked. 

“I don’t think so. I think he caught a Speed Force virus.” This medicine is a combination of anti-nausea drugs and muscle relaxers. It should stop or at least slow down the vomiting, so I can hook him up to an IV and figure out exactly what’s going on. 

Barry had taken a seat on the floor, up against the wall behind him. 

“Any better Barr?”, Caitlin asked.

“Yes.”, she could hardly hear him. 

Iris sat down next to him. She held his hand and rubbed his face still trying to provide comfort. 

Caitlin kneeled down in front of him. “I’m going to give you one more shot. It’s going to have the same affect, but it’s going to make you really tired. 

“If it stops this, that’s all that matter.”, he said moving his head to Iris’s shoulder as she continued to comfort him. 

Caitlin gave him the shot. Then she waited a couple of minutes before she left his side. 

His stomach had completely settled down now, and he had fallen asleep cuddled up into Iris. 

Caitlin stood up. “I’m going to set up the room and bed. “I’ll be back in a few minutes to help you get him up.” Iris shook her head in acknowledgment. She didn’t want to wake him up before she had too. 

Once they got him into the bed and he was hooked up to the IV, Iris sat with him rubbing gently over his now relaxed and quiet stomach until he fell asleep. 

Caitlin was running tests on the blood she had just collected from Barry.

“It’s a mutated stomach virus, Caitlin said when she noticed Iris standing next to her.”

“It’s very similar to the normal virus. The biggest difference seems to be the way it invades the body. It needs a significant amount of calories to multiply. It can only effect speedsters because there is no way a normal digestive system could take in enough calories to support it. That’s why it made Barry so hungry, why he couldn’t get enough to eat today. 

That’s also why as soon as it had what it needed, it hit him so fast and violently. 

“Stopping the vomiting won’t hurt him?”, Iris asked. 

“It’s best to let a virus run its course, it’s true, but from the amount of vomiting i saw when I arrived, and from the timeline I devised from when Cisco sent me the text, he should have gotten most everything out of his stomach by now.”

“I would have been more fearful to let it continue than to stop it.”, Caitlin confirmed. 

“It’s possible he may still have an upset stomach for the rest of the night, but if he does vomit some more, it won’t be as bad.”

“Do you think more of these “Speed Force” viruses will show up?”

“I have to study this more. This one remained inactive for a week.”

“So others might still show up?”, Iris asked. 

“Maybe.”, but hopefully not, and if one does we’ll catch it much sooner hopefully.”

Barry slept for the next few hours. Caitlin had made sure to keep him hydrated while he slept. 

When he woke up he felt sick, but not as sick to his stomach. That made Caitlin happy. She hadn’t given him any additional anti-nausea medication, so she had been right in thinking he had gotten most of the food in his stomach up. 

“You have a fever Barr.”, Caitlin said when Barry started to get up. 

Iris was sitting next to him on the bed.  
“Lay down baby.” “Try and sleep a little more.” “I’ll be right here when you wake up and then maybe we can head home.”

He laid back and closed his eyes.  
“Iris?”  
“Yeah babe?”  
“Could you rub my stomach?”

She immediately did as he asked. He had been so sick. His stomach and throat had to be hurting from all the vomiting. It was still a bit queasy, she could feel it. She felt his forehead, he was still warmer than usual. 

Barry slept for another hour. He still had a slight fever, and his other symptoms hadn’t really gone away, but that was to be expected with any stomach virus. The worst seemed to be over, so Caitlin agreed to let him go home as long as he agreed to rest until he really felt better. 

As soon as they breached into the house Barry headed for the couch. 

“How’s your stomach Barr?”  
“It’s ok.” “Still kind of sick.”, he admitted. 

Iris sat down next to him, pulled up his t-shirt and started to gently rub his stomach until he fell back to sleep. She grabbed a blanket from the closet and covered him up.

Iris was cleaning up the little bit of dinner she had made for herself when Barry woke up. When she walked into the living room he was sitting up. She recognized the look on his face right away. She went back into the kitchen and grabbed a bucket before she took a seat next to him.

“It’s ok babe.” “Caitlin said it was normal for you to experience more nausea.” “There’s no reason to be afraid. I’m right here.”

He looked at her for a second.  
“I’m gonna throw up.”, he confirmed.  
Iris grabbed the bucket she had put on the floor beside her. She placed it in front of him and he held onto it with both hands. 

Iris started to rub up and down his back gently. It didn’t take long before his stomach started to bring up its remaining contents. It wasn’t violent, but still significant, and Barry did great. 

When he finished he left for the bathroom to clean up and rinse his mouth. Iris took care of the bucket and filled a pitcher of water for him. They had to make sure to keep him hydrated. 

When he returned he looked better, still pale and tired, but Iris could tell there was improvement. When he laid down she sat next to him again. 

“You’re cooler.”, Iris said feeling his forehead. 

“My stomach feels a little better now.”

“That’s good babe.”, she said running her fingers through his hair. 

“Can you try drinking a little bit of water for me?”  
He took the glass and started to sip. He managed to get down half a glass before giving up. 

“I’m sorry Iris.” “I panicked again.”

He looked ashamed. 

“It’s ok Barr.” “That was scary! Even for me.”

“Let’s go upstairs.” 

When they got to the bedroom Barry laid down placing a hand on his stomach. “Yeah it was scary, but I still shouldn’t have acted the way I did.”, he said pulling the blanket over him and closing his eyes. 

Iris changed her clothes and climbed into bed beside him. He was sound asleep. She loved him so much, and seeing him in so much pain today had really upset her. She hadn’t let herself break down in front of him, but right now she couldn’t hold it back anymore. She laid her head next to his and let herself cry.  
She hadn’t had him for six months, and when he returned he couldn’t remember anything about his time in the speed force. Now his time there had made him sick. She hoped with all her heart that this would be the end of the nightmare that just wouldn’t end, but if it wasn’t she would be right by his side to help him through whatever came his way next. 

She got under the covers and wrapped her arm around his chest. 

“I love you Iris.”

His eyes were still closed so she reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

“I love you too Barr.” 

Barry woke up in the middle of the night feeling strange. He thought he may start throwing up again so he headed into the bathroom. Iris heard him leave the bed but figured he just had to pee. When he didn’t return a few minutes later she went to make sure he was ok. 

“Barr?”, she knocked on the door.

“I’m ok Iris. Just a little bit sick to my stomach.”

“Can I come in?”, Iris asked.  
He wanted to say he was ok on his own, and he probably was, but he also knew it would be best for him to have her there if he did start to throw up. So he said yes.

When Iris opened the door Barry was on his knees in front of the toilet, so she kneeled down next to him.

“You ok?”, she asked feeling his slightly warm forehead.

“I’m not sure.” “My stomach feels really weird.” 

Iris started rubbing his back. He started burping almost immediately. As she continued to rub, she was pretty confident that he wasn’t going to vomit, at least in the next few minutes anyway, so she had him sit with her against the wall. He cuddled into her so she had access his stomach. 

“Your stomach feels bloated.”, Iris said rubbing tender circles onto it. 

“How does this feel?”, she asked.

“It feels good.”, he said laying his head on her chest.

“How do you feel overall now?”

“Kinda sick.”, he answered. Iris moved her hand through his hair. 

She felt his stomach tighten, followed by a loud sick noise. Barry moved to the toilet quickly as he threw up again. It didn’t seem too painful, and it wasn’t violent, but Iris was still on edge since he had been so sick earlier. 

When he finished, he rinsed his mouth and then sat back against the wall. Iris held him close to her. She kissed his head. “You ok baby?” She was crying and Barry could hear it in her voice. 

“I’m ok.” “My stomach is settling down.” “Caitlin said it was possible that this would happen.”

Iris didn’t say anything, she started to cry harder. She didn’t want to, she knew he needed her to support him right now, but she just couldn’t hold it back anymore.

“I’m so sorry Iris.”, Barry said getting emotional himself now.

“It’s not your fault Barr.”

The more upset he was getting, the more she felt his stomach react. “You need to calm down baby. You’re making yourself sick.”, she said wiping her eyes. 

He started mumbling about the speed force, leaving her for six months, his phobia and how he acted at Star Labs today. 

Iris felt his body heat up. It seemed his emotions were fueling the illness. Iris calmed him down so he stopped the mumbling, got up and quickly grabbed a bucket. “Let’s go lay down Barr.” She knew she had to get him to really calm down, and that meant he had to be comfortable. 

“I can act like a man and use the bathroom when I’m sick.”

“I know you can baby, but I need you to trust me right now. Ok?” He stood up. “Ok.”

When they got to the room, it was evident that Barry could barely keep his eyes open. Almost as soon as he laid down he fell asleep. Iris was grateful, but still concerned since he hadn’t been in a great headspace a few minutes ago. She placed the bucket next to his side of the bed where he would easily spot it if he needed it, and then she crawled in bed next to him and started to gently rub his stomach. 

She kept at it for almost an hour and a half. His stomach was finally quiet and relaxed. She shut the light off and kissed his cheek. He was still feverish, but he was a lot cooler then he had been when they got in bed, so that relaxed her some. 

A few seconds later she felt Barry’s arms around her middle and his body against hers. “No masturbating without me.”, he whispered in her ear. Then she felt his hand on her breast, so she turned to face him. 

“Barry Allen.”, she looked at him with questioning eyes.

“What?”, he smiled. 

“What?”, she chuckled. “You are the Barry Allen I’ve been with since 3:00 this afternoon, right?”

“Yeah.”, but this is our thing now, isn’t it?”

She knew he was serious. No matter how he felt or what was happening in his life, sex never took a back seat. Iris turned the light back on and looked at his face. He was still pale, his eyes watery and his cheeks slightly flushed. 

“Not that I don’t want to have sex or masturbate with you right now, but it’s 3am. I think we both need to get some rest right now.” He shook his head in agreement. He knew she was right. This time when Iris shut the light off he cuddled up into her and fell asleep. They didn’t wake up again until 10am. Thankfully it was Saturday so there was nowhere either of them had to be. Barry felt much better. He took a shower, made and ate breakfast, and took a nap on the couch. When he woke up again it was almost 3pm. There was a note on the table next to him from Iris. “Going through some newspaper stuff upstairs. Let me know if you need anything.” 

He grabbed and ate a power bar. He was feeling almost normal now. Still a little tired, but not sick, and his stomach felt much better. Oh, and of course he was horny.  
He sent a text to Iris requesting belly rubs. “Of course babe, be right there.” He felt his bulge forming in his shorts at the thought. 

When Iris reached the couch she sat next to him. “Does it still feel upset?”, she asked. 

“No.”, he smiled. “No poker face Mr. Allen?”, she smiled at his intentions.  
“Nope.”, he moaned as she continued massaging his belly. Iris quickly dropped her shorts and her other hand made its way to rub over her wetness inside her underwear. Barry’s hand doing the same inside his own underwear. 

“Caitlin said you can’t catch what I have.”, he said moving to reach her lips. Iris met him half way. “That’s what she said.” Lips and tongues connected. Iris’s hand on his still calm stomach. He still looked a bit pale, so even though Iris would have liked to have him inside her right now, she wasn’t going to let him know that. Barry pulled his shorts down enough so he could wrap his hand around his hard cock and started to stroke. Iris laid her head gently on his chest while she flicked her clit with urgency. She watched as his stomach tightened up and his cock started to shoot his thick white seed all over his hand and stomach. “Barr!”, she said desperately. He pushed her underwear to the side and fingered her. He moved in and out quickly. A few seconds later, her juices spilled out all over his hand. Her orgasm was really strong. She squeezed both her hand and his tightly in her sex and held onto his shirt.  
“Feels so good!”, she moaned. 

When their bodies relaxed, Iris got up and used a wet cloth to clean him up before going to the bathroom to clean herself up. He slept for another two hours. When he woke up he ate again. His stomach issues were completely gone now. Iris had left to grab dinner and when she returned Barry was sitting up watching TV and laughing at whatever he had on. She could tell he had just recently showered. She loved the smell from the shampoo he used. 

“You look much better.”, she smiled. “I feel much better.”

They ate dinner watching TV. Iris couldn’t help wondering if he remembered how upset he had been last night in the bathroom, but she wasn’t going to bring it up, at least not tonight. After they ate they went up to the bedroom. It didn’t take long before Barry was buried deep inside of her. They fell asleep that night in each others arms. They spent most of the day Sunday on the couch watching football. Barry’s appetite remained normal, and his overall health was much better then the day before. By Monday morning he was feeling 100%, which Caitlin confirmed by her insistence on doing every medical test she could possibly do on the many blood samples she had taken from him. She took a sample daily for a month so she could keep an eye on his bloodwork to make sure nothing else from the speed force crept up making him sick. Luckily nothing did. Finally after almost eight months Barry was back to how he was before he had left. He and Iris were complete again. West-Allen was a team that could never be beat!


	7. Oh Barr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unknowingly to Iris, Barry decides to use a vitamin supplement. When he starts having stomach issues they have no idea what’s causing it. Finally they figure it out, but not before he does a number on his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of vomiting; not explicit  
This is a pure sickfic; Iris taking care of Barry.  
Barry being Barry

Barry had shown up at the paper today around 1:00. He told Iris that his stomach was upset. She hadn’t questioned why he went there instead of going home, she already knew the answer. It was a dark rainy day outside. Things at the paper had been really slow, so Iris was able to give him her full attention. She had him lay down on the couch in her office, and she pulled a chair up next to him. 

“You’re really warm Barr.”  
“Do you know what may be causing this?” She was gently rubbing his stomach. 

“I started feeling kind of sick after breakfast, but I figured whatever it was, my powers would take care of it quickly.”

“So not a meta human?”  
“Nope definitely not.”

“Any breathing issues?”, she asked  
“Nope. I haven’t eaten anything since breakfast with you this morning.”  
“So not an allergic reaction.”, Iris said.

“Did you run it by Caitlin?”  
“Yeah. She took some blood.” She said she’ll call me if something doesn’t look right.”

He fell asleep as Iris continued to rub his upset belly, and remained that way for two hours. Iris heard him moan right before he sat up suddenly. She stood up quickly, grabbed the barrel beside her desk and handed it to Barry. He grabbed it, holding it tight as he started to retch loudly. Iris sat next to him, rubbing his back gently as the vomiting started.   
She was happy to see he was staying calm, but she was upset to see how sick he was. 

When the vomiting stopped, he wiped his eyes.   
“There goes breakfast.”, he said doing his best to sound brave.   
Iris smiled sadly.   
“Do you feel any better?”, she asked wiping his sweaty hair from his face. 

“Actually a little bit.”  
“Good. Maybe it was something you ate that upset your stomach. Do you want to lay down for a little while longer?”  
“Yeah. If that’s ok with you.”  
“Of course baby.”

He laid back down and Iris sat next to him again gently rubbing his stomach. 

When he woke up about around 4:00 lhe really did feel better. It was strange Iris thought. It wasn’t strange for him to recover quickly from an illness, that was actually how his powers worked, but what seemed weird to Iris was that they couldn’t figure out what had caused the upset stomach and fever in the first place. She had called Caitlin while he slept to see if anything had shown up in his blood work and it hadn’t. That was good news of course, but it still hadn’t answered any questions. 

Barry decided to stay with Iris and not go back to work. The weather was still terrible and the office quiet, so Iris decided to close up early. When they got home Barry cooked dinner. After he ate his stomach started to hurt again. Sure enough he became feverish, and a then few hours later he was vomiting up his dinner. 

He felt better again when it was over, but Iris realized that he hadn’t been able to keep food down at all today, so instead of letting him sleep right away, she had him try a power bar. They were both relieved when he had no stomach issues after he ate it. 

“How do you feel Barr?”, Iris asked tucking herself in bed next to him. 

“I feel ok.” “My stomach feels fine, but I feel a little run down from today.” 

“Hopefully tomorrow will be better.”, she kissed his forehead.   
“Hopefully.”, he agreed.

The next day Iris was called to Star Labs by Cisco. 

“Barry’s been vomiting all morning. Caitlin’s with him now but he’s starting to panic.”

Iris used the breach device as soon as she hung up. Poor Barry was kneeling in front of the toilet in tears. 

“It won’t stop.” “I feel really sick.”, he said as Iris kneeled beside him. 

“You’re ok baby. I’m here with you now.”

“Ok Barr. Now that Iris is here I’m going to go take a look at your bloodwork. See if we can figure out what’s going on.”, Caitlin said making her way to them. Iris rubbed his back as he continued to bring up breakfast and who knows what else. Iris felt how warm he was as she rubbed his back, so she felt his forehead. “You’re burning up Barr.”

When the vomiting let up he let his tears flow.  
“I don’t feel well Iris.” 

Iris sat down on the floor encouraging him to lay his body into hers. She rubbed his cheek, and moved her hand through his hair, hoping to keep him calm. 

“It’s going to be ok baby. Caitlin will figure out what’s going on, and I’m not going anywhere.” 

When Caitlin returned Barry had fallen asleep in Iris’s arms. His stomach finally settling down. 

“I think it is an allergy Iris.”  
She bent down to get a better look at his face. 

“He’s a little bit red, but it could be from the vomiting.”

“Can you pull his shirt up for me? I want to take a look at his stomach.”

Iris did as Caitlin asked. Sure enough he had red blotches all over his stomach.   
I hate to do it, but we need to wake him up so he can at least take some Benadryl. 

Iris gently rubbed his cheek, calling his name  
softly. 

“Sorry Barr., but we need you to take some medicine.”

Barry and Iris followed Caitlin into the medical room. Caitlin handed Barry a glass of water and two pink pills. 

“This is from an allergy?”, Barry asked after he swallowed the pills.

“It looks that way.”, Caitlin answered.   
“Look at your stomach. Are you itchy?”

“Oh.”, he said lifting his shirt. “I am actually.”

“Well now that we know, we have to figure out what it is.”

Barry yawned, his eyes feeling heavy.

“Get some rest for now. We’ll talk more when you wake up.”

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Iris was perplexed. “He made banana pancakes this morning. There’s nothing out of the ordinary about that. Yesterday he had eggs and bacon for breakfast and chicken for dinner. All things he eats on a regular basis.”, she said.

Iris had stayed at Star Labs while he slept. The weather was still bad outside and the work she had to do she could do there. So if Barry had woken up not feeling well she would have been there for him.

Barry slept for a few hours. Between being so sick yesterday and again today, he must have been exhausted. He looked much better as he entered the Cortex. He could tell they were all getting ready to call it a day. 

He stood behind Iris and kissed her on the head. “I’m starving!” She turned around, put her hand on his belly. “Of course you are.”, she smiled. His belly growled under her hand. “Told you.”, he laughed.

“Why don’t you guys come home with us. It’s taco night. We have plenty to go around.”

Caitlin and Cisco accepted the invitation. It was actually a good idea to have Caitlin there, maybe she would notice something that Iris hadn’t. 

When they got to the loft Barry got to work on dinner. When they sat down to eat Barry excused himself. When he got back to the table he had a small white packet in his hand, he opened and emptied the contents into his ice tea.   
“What’s that?”, Iris asked.

“Vitamins.”, he answered. 

“Can I see that Barr?”, Caitlin asked. Barry handed her the empty packet.

“Barry, how long have you been using these?”

“A couple of days.”, he said about to sip his drink.

“Put the glass down Barr.”, Caitlin said quickly. He did as she said.

“This has fish oil in it.”

“I know, it’s good for you.”

All three of them staring at him in disbelief.   
Barry was an intelligent man, but sometimes, like now, it felt like he didn’t think some things through at all.

“You have a fish allergy Barry.”, Caitlin said.

“I’m allergic to shell fish.”

“Oh Barr.”, Iris said gently rubbing his arm.

“You have a severe allergy to shell fish, we don’t know about all other types of fish.”

“When have you been taking these?”, Iris asked him.

“With breakfast and dinner.” “Oh.”, he said as he finally made the connection. 

Despite Barry feeling completely dumb for letting this happen to him, he was able to have a nice dinner with his friends. He was thankful he had such great people in his life. He was even more thankful when he was finally able to keep his first meal in two days in his stomach. 

“You’re going to have to be more careful Barr!”, Iris said as they cleaned up the kitchen.

“I know! I really did a number on myself.”

Iris turned around kissing him gently on the lips.

“My Superhero!”   
Barry moaned into her mouth.

“Let’s go upstairs so I cam redeem myself.”, he whispered into her ear. 

“Ahah!”

He swooshed her upstairs.

His body had recovered fully from the allergic reactions. The sex was hot and passionate. 

The next morning Iris made him promise not to take anything without consulting Caitlin. He agreed and off he went. The protector of Central City! Her strong, brave, and sometimes a bit lackadaisical husband.


	8. Coping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is struggling with the events of Crisis, specifically Oliver’s death and the circumstances around it. His emotions take over and he struggles with sleep and food. While trying his best to take in the nutrition his body requires, his emotional health takes charge and he becomes physically ill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Sickfic with emotional angst, Hurt/comfort.  
Barry vomits a lot and Iris comforts him and helps him through it. There is a small amount of sexual content toward the end after Barry is feeling better.

Barry hadn’t felt well all day. It had been a month since Crisis and he was still feeling the after effects, but he had been handling things well, at least that’s what he told himself. Truth be told, his emotions were an absolute mess. Oliver was gone, and it was his fault. Oliver had traded his own life for Barry’s. He understood why Oliver made that choice he did, but it was still too difficult to just accept it. After Oliver’s funeral, things got worse. He started having more nightmares, which had a major affect on his sleeping habits. He was barely getting three or four hours of sleep a night now, and worst of all, his appetite wasn’t even close to what it used to be. He was only eating with Iris, which may have been ok, except he was only eating as much as she ate. Thankfully, Iris had caught on before things got out of control. This past week had been an emotional rollercoaster for Barry, and when his emotions surfaced like this, the more he had to force himself to eat, and the more his sensitive stomach revolted when he did. Today was the perfect example. He had started off the day with Iris. They had French toast, scrambled eggs and bananas. He wasn’t hungry at all after that, he actually had a slight stomach ache, but he had promised himself, and Iris, that he would make sure to keep his metabolism up throughout the day, so mid morning when his watch alarm went off reminding him to eat, he had a high calorie granola bar.  
Joe had been aware of the situation as well, so he had made an effort to have lunch with Barry in his lab everyday. By lunch time Barry’s slight stomach ache had turned into bad stomach cramps. He wasn’t even considering more food when Joe showed up with 3 large pizzas. “I got your favorite”, Joe had said. Once again Barry knew he had to try his best to eat, so he did. Joe had a few slices, but Barry ate the rest. When he finished his stomach cramps were worse and he was nauseas. He sat at his desk rubbing his stomach while working on some paperwork. When his watch alarm went off again he sighed, he could feel the food he had already eaten today trying to make its way up from his stomach, but again he sucked it up and grabbed another bar. This time the bar didn’t stay down. It happened too fast for him to react. There was no real warning, he just gagged and it came right back up. He was able to move his chair away from his desk so most of vomit landed on the floor. He cleaned it up with his speed and sat back down. He hadn’t thrown up a lot, and he didn’t feel any better. Iris would have told him to go into the bathroom and relax his body so it could do what it needed to do, but between the emotional issues he had been dealing with lately, there was no way he could overcome his fear of vomiting right now. He knew he still had to get his late afternoon food inside of him too, and if more food came up he would just have to eat more. So he let his stomach relax for about an hour before starting on another bar. It seemed likely the bar would have come up just like the last one, but this time he made the extra effort to keep it down. So now he felt terrible. His stomach hurt terribly, he was extremely nauseas, and he had another full hour to get through before he could go home and lay down. 

He was relieved when he had actually made it to the loft without incident. He sat down on the couch, removed his dress shirt, laid back, pulled up his t-shirt and started to gently massage his belly, but before he was able to relax enough to feel better his watch alarm went off again to remind him that Iris wouldn’t be home tonight for at least another hour for dinner, and that he was supposed to eat something else now. It took everything he had, but he managed to eat three peanut butter sandwiches. When he finished he went back to work on his extremely sick stomach. The food still trying to push its way back up. At this point he wondered if this was more then just his emotions making him sick, but he knew it had to be his emotions because he hadn’t eaten anything out of the ordinary today. Not only that, but he hadn’t been able to get Oliver out of his mind since he woke up this morning. He laid down willing the food to stay in his stomach, replaying Oliver’s death in his mind as tears started to roll down his cheeks. This was definitely not helping his stomach. “I gave it all up for you.”, Oliver had said right before he died. The more upset Barry got, the more sick his stomach felt. He sat up quickly as a wet burp almost escaped his mouth. He knew he had to get into the bathroom now. There was a good chance he wouldn’t be able to hold the vomit back the next time it happened. As soon as he stepped inside the bathroom he opened the toilet bowl. He sat against the wall holding onto his stomach as it sloshed and gurgled. He started to gag, which was followed by another sickly burp. He moved to the toilet quickly letting the burp bring up what it had intended, which was the undigested sandwiches he had just eaten. He coughed, belched and retched, which is exactly what Iris heard as she stepped in the door. Iris walked strait to the bathroom.

“Barry?”

“Yeah. I’m not feeling so great right now.”  
He had moved back to the wall, again doing his best to keep the food he had managed to eat today where it belonged. 

“Can I come in?”

“I’m ok.”, he lied. He didn’t want her to see him like this. She had so many times in the past, but now, Oliver had given his life so he could live, so he could protect people, be a hero, and hero’s didn’t get sick like this from emotions. 

The pain in his stomach and the cramps were overwhelming now. He doubled over in pain with both hands around his stomach and cried. 

Iris hadn’t been fooled though, and even though she respected his privacy, she knew he was struggling lately with his emotions, and she knew what she heard, he was throwing up, and that meant he needed her, so she slowly opened the door. Barry heard her and looked up, but he didn’t protest. He knew deep inside that he needed his wife right now, no matter how much he didn’t want to admit it. 

“Barr.”, Iris went to his side immediately.  
She didn’t ask any questions, she knew what he needed at the moment. 

“Come on baby.” She helped him move to the toilet. He leaned over the toilet, Iris’s hand gently massaged his stomach. She felt his stomach spasm and heard him retch, as the first wave of sickness hit the toilet. Everything he had eaten today started to come up in thick bursts. He had been so emotionally distraught all day that his stomach hadn’t done much digesting at all. Normally she would have rubbed his back for comfort, but the sickness she felt in his stomach was making her feel sick it was so intense. So she concentrated on his stomach, rubbing gentle circles, but reached up to his back in between the sick belches and splatters. He started to hyperventilate, he couldn’t catch his breath. Iris stood up quickly. The vomiting had let up at the moment, so she caressed his hair, and held his head at her stomach to calm him down. His breath returned, and with it big tears started to escape his eyes. “Iris.”, he said softly, leaning his head into her even more. Iris felt his forehead, ran her hand through his sweaty hair, and used her shirt to wipe his tears the best she could. “Do you feel any better?”, she asked. Before he could answer another sickly burp filled his mouth. He quickly moved his head back to the toilet as the remaking contents of his stomach started to escape. This time Iris rubbed his back. His own hand now softly rubbing as the stomach spasms continued. Iris did her best to remind him to breath as the vomiting slowed. He hiccuped and gagged again which only brought up a small amount of undigested food. It seemed like the end was finally near. He squatted down even more, wrapped his arms around the toilet and moved his head in between. He looked so worn out, his eyes nearly closed. Iris rubbed his back slowly as a few more soft burps followed by small amounts of vomit, seemed to bring the vomiting to an end. He turned his head and braced it on his arm. Iris rubbed his cheek, and moved his sweat soaked hair from his eyes. Barry took a deep breath. “My stomach feels better now.” 

“That’s good Barr.”, she smiled sadly at him. 

“Do you think it’s safe to move to the wall?”  
He shook his head and moved over beside a cabinet so he could lean on it. Iris cleaned up quickly, she would come back later to really clean the toilet, right now her biggest concern was Barry, who had just vomited almost non-stop for an hour. She grabbed and wet a face cloth so that he could clean his face. He had already fallen asleep when she sat next to him. 

She didn’t wonder what caused this, this time. She was confident it wasn’t food or allergy related. Crisis had been hard on everyone, but for Barry it left scars, and not the type a speedster’s powers could heal. Iris had suggested he see a psychologist, but he had seen so many after his mother died he was hesitant. They had gone to couples therapy before, but to him that was different. It was more about learning how to communicate with your spouse then discussing your own personal emotions. Now his emotions were causing physical illness though, she was going to have to discuss this with him again, and soon. 

She wiped his face softly with the cloth. She felt his forehead, he had cooled down significantly. She gently laid her hand in his stomach, it was nice and quiet now. She moved her hand from his belly to hers, she looked down and spoke. “We have to get daddy better so he’s ready for you when you get here.” 

“Daddy?”, Barry asked softly.

“I just found out. That’s why I was late tonight.

Barry’s face lit up despite what he had just went through.

”Daddy will be better.” “I promise!, Barry said.

He smiled and pulled her into his body so he could hold her.

“I think I do need to talk to someone Iris.” “

“Would you feel better about it if I went with you the first time?”

Barry was now lightly rubbing over her stomach too. 

“I would like that.”, he kissed her head.  
She wondered if he knew what he was doing to her right now. She was rubbing his stomach a he was rubbing hers. Suddenly he let out a soft burp, but it was just some left over discomfort in his stomach. 

“I hate to bring this up babe, but we should try to at least get some water in your stomach.” He knew she was right, and his stomach felt much better now. “Yeah, I should try to drink something.”, he agreed. 

“I’m going to clean up a little bit first and then I’ll meet you out there.”, Barry said.

Iris went to the kitchen, she managed to make some toast without burning it, which for her was a true accomplishment. Barry brushed his teeth and washed his face. When he got to the kitchen the toast along with a tall glass of water was waiting for him. He managed to eat the toast and drink the water without issue, reiterating the stomach issues he experienced today were not caused by a physical ailment. 

While Iris warmed up her own dinner, Barry fell asleep on the couch. After she finished up Iris went to the couch so she could rub his stomach like she normally did when he had been sick like this. He woke up as she attempted to lift his legs and held them up for her so she could sit down. As she started massaging his sore stomach, he had direct access to her, now pregnant belly. He put his hand under her shirt and gently rubbed.  
“I love you”, he said softly. “I love you too baby”

“Barr. Do you want to talk about, she hesitated, Oliver?” She had been there for him after Crisis, she was always there for him and he knew that, but she had never directly asked about Oliver. He removed his hand from her stomach, he looked kind of green again. 

“If you don’t, it’s ok.” “I just want you to know that I’m here when you’re ready.” She watched as tears started to run down his cheeks. 

“He shouldn’t have sacrificed himself for me.”

“The world needed you and Kara to survive Barry.” I know it hurts, but you have to accept what he did, and you have to understand and accept why he did it. 

“I do understand Iris, but he left his family to do it.” “What about them?”

“Barr, you went into Crisis thinking you were going to die. You were ready to accept that fait so that the rest of the multi-verse could survive. We were ready to accept that our lives together may be coming to an end.” 

Barry stayed silent while Iris continued to speak. 

“Doing what Oliver did is what makes him a hero Barr. You can’t tell me you wouldn’t have done the same exact thing if you were in his shoes. 

“I would have.”, he said softly. The tears had stopped, but his eyes were still red and watery. 

Iris bent over and opened her arms to embrace him in a hug, which he quickly accepted. She held him close as he cried hard into her shoulder. She rubbed his back when he started to hiccup. She wanted to tell him to try to calm down, but she didn’t. She knew he needed to get it out. She had him sit up, she hoped he wouldn’t upset his stomach again, but if he did she was there for him. She continued to comfort him, rubbing the back of his head and his back. 

As he started to calm down he started to hiccup again. 

“How’s your stomach babe?”

“It’s upset, but there’s nothing in it we need to worry about.” He let out a soft half laugh half cry as he wiped over his eyes. 

He laid back down so Iris was able to get his stomach to calm down again. 

When he had fully calmed down again, iris wanted him to try some more food. He was actually really hungry now which was a really good sign. It had been almost three hours since he emptied his stomach, and he was ready for some real food.

Iris heated up some homemade lasagna Joe had given them. Barry loved Joe’s cooking so it was a good place to start. 

He ate several decent size portions of lasagna, and when he finished up he felt fine. He didn’t want to overdo it, so he stopped after that. 

“How do you feel babe?”, Iris asked cuddling up next to him on the couch. “I feel much better Iris.” “Thank you.”, he said his lips meeting hers.

“Will you really go with me if I make an appointment to talk to someone?” “Yes I will Barr.” “I told you I would and I meant it.” 

She laid her hand on her belly. “Will you go with me to my next appointment? Barry smiled wide. “Definitely!”

She put her hand on his stomach. “Why don’t you lay down for a bit and I’ll rub.”

He laid down and assumed the position, his legs on her lap. He would never refuse belly rubs. Iris placed her hand under his shirt and lightly started to rub. She was already feeling a nice tingle in her private parts. She noticed it was more intense then it had been in the past, hormones she assumed. Barry had, had a rough day, he looked to be falling asleep when she looked up at him. She continued to rub his abs, feeling all around hi stomach. Her womanhood was begging for attention. Once she was sure he was asleep, she slipped her hand down her pants and started to touch herself, her other hand never leaving his stomach. This wasn’t going to take long at all. Barry had an obvious bulge right now, which was normal for him when his body was at rest. They also hadn’t been intimate since Oliver’s death, which meant his body needed a release just as much as hers did. She slipped her hand inside of his pants so she could lightly rub his bulge. She rubbed around his head as the pre-cum started to make a wet spot on his underwear. She was surprised at how hard he actually was and that he was already wet when she started. She looked up at him and he was still sleeping. Rubbing his stomach must have triggered this response she figured. He was so hard and her sex was throbbing. She leaned down and moaned into his stomach. “Barr..”  
He woke up to Iris’s head on his stomach, her hand on his erection and her other hand down her pants as she moaned softly. He knew what she needed, he needed it too. “Come here.”, he moaned. She moved off of him when she heard his voice. He quickly pulled his pants off and she followed his lead. She slowly climbed on him and lowered herself down on his hardness, which elicited a loud moan. She bounced up and down urgently. “Not going to take long” was an understatement. Iris pushed down on him as her orgasm swept through her body, and Barry exploded seconds later. 

“It happened again, didn’t it?”, Barry smiled.  
“Aha”, iris answered smiling back. “I like bellies, what can I say.”

“I needed that!”, Barry said rubbing over her cheek as she moved off of him.

“Me too babe!” She cuddled up beside him and started rubbing his stomach again.

“Now get some rest babe.”  
“I’ll behave, I promise!”, she gently kissed his lips. She knew he was exhausted and she was right. A few minutes later and he was out cold again.  
He looked so much better now as he slept peacefully. She hated seeing him so upset lately, but she understood why he was. She knew his history with Oliver and how they looked after each other on multiple occasions. They had a special friendship, one of trust, admiration and loyalty. They both sacrificed so much everyday of their lives, and Oliver had made the ultimate sacrifice. It was going to take some time for Barry to get past this, but she was sure he would. She would be there to make sure of it.


	9. Progress Comes With A Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry’s struggle with his fear of vomiting continues, but now it’s not food causing him tummy troubles, it’s Iris’s morning sickness. Iris gets hit hard one day and Barry gets thrown into what is usually her role with him. Things don’t go well, but in the end he continues on his path of overcoming his fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Barry and Iris are dealing with sick stomachs. (Chapter includes descriptions of vomiting) 
> 
> Chapter includes sexual content, vaginal sex, multiple orgasms, and belly rubs

Today had started the exact same way it had every other day over the past three months for Iris. She had just started her third month of pregnancy, and up until today, she hadn’t had any problems whatsoever.   
Today she had woken up feeling fine, Barry made blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast, and she had two helpings.   
This baby was definitely going to have a good appetite.   
She left the house feeling full, satisfied, and ready to start her day. It wasn’t until she walked into the Citizen, about thirty minutes later, when her stomach started to turn. At first she figured that maybe she had eaten a little too much at breakfast, so she chewed a couple of antacids hoping they would settle her stomach. But about fifteen minutes later she found herself in the bathroom, leaning over the toilet and throwing up her breakfast.   
Most of the time after a person vomits they feel better, but for Iris that wasn’t the case. She sat back at her desk, opened her computer and got to work, trying to take her mind off of her turning stomach, but she couldn’t concentrate, the nausea was getting worse. 

She made her was back to the restroom. After she vomited again, it dawned on her as to what was actually happening.

This time when she returned to her desk she grabbed her phone and called Barry. She asked him to come pick her up. She didn’t want him to run her home, no way, no how, but she did want him to be with her when the Uber arrived. She felt terrible now, so she didn’t want to be alone.

Barry swooshed in right as the Uber driver pulled up to the sidewalk.   
“Sorry Iris. I was in the middle of stopping a jewelry store robbery.”

When he got a better look at her, he noticed that she looked awful. She hadn’t told him exactly what was wrong, she just said she felt sick and that she needed him to meet her. “You don’t look well.”, he said embracing her in a hug. “Come on baby.”, he took her hand and helping her into the car. He got in after her and sat close. Iris leaned into Barry’s arms as the car pulled away from the paper.   
“I feel awful Barr.”

She was being extremely vulnerable at the moment. So much so that Barry was getting upset. Iris never showed vulnerability.

He held her into him even closer, kissed her head and rubbed gently on her back.

“It’s ok Iris. I’m here now.”

Once the driver arrived at their building, Barry helped Iris out of the car and up to the loft. He held onto her hand while they walked for support. “My stomach feels really sick Barr.”, she knew he was going to have a hard time with this, but she also knew she really needed him right now.   
“I’ll take care of you Iris. I promise!”

“I know you will Babe.”, she leaned into him as a wave of nausea swept through her. 

As soon as they got inside Iris headed to the bathroom. Barry followed, but slower than he should have. He stood at the door and steadied himself. 

“Do you need me in there Iris?”

“Yes.”, she said with a soft cry.

This was a completely new dynamic, one Barry had not been ready for, but he took a deep breath and walked in. 

Iris was leaning desperately over the toilet as she gagged, choked, and heaved forward while her stomach worked to rid itself of its remaining contents.   
Barry stood between the door and Iris, his body frozen in place. He knew she needed him, but his fear of vomiting, his intense fear of it, had taken over. He watched Iris place her hand on her stomach and retch hard as large amounts of vomit landed in the toilet bowl. 

Between the scene in front of him and his nerves, Barry’s stomach started to turn. This, he thought to himself, was not going to end well at all. He burped and his mouth quickly filled with vomit. His first instinct was to lean over the toilet, but the toilet was still occupied. He watched Iris dry heave, tears running down her face. He leaned over and grabbed the small basket next to the toilet just in time as the vomit expelled out of his mouth. 

“Barr.”, Iris said concerned.   
As sick as she was, her concern for him never waived. 

He burped again, but this time he swallowed it back down. His stomach obviously not happy with that, caused him to retch violently, but it wasn’t productive. He sat down, with the bucket in front of him, trying to get his stomach to settle. Iris gagged, bringing up only liquid this time. Her stomach close to empty now. Barry got up on his knees and moved to Iris, the basket still in his hand. 

“I’m so sorry Iris!” She leaned forward as a soft burp brought up almost nothing. Her hand hadn’t left her stomach, Barry could tell it hurt. 

His own stomach felt like he had ridden Space Mountain six times in a row without a break, but he wasn’t leaving her side now, no way, so he moved his hand to her back and rubbed slowly. Luckily Iris’s sickness was coming to an end now. Somehow he managed to control the urge to gag until he had gotten her to the room and into bed. 

He swallowed quickly as the taste of vomit entered his mouth. “I’ll be right back Iris.”

She knew what was about to happen to him, and she wanted to help, but she had never felt this sick before and her body wouldn’t allow her to move, so she closed her eyes, and he swooshed away quickly. 

The smell of vomit hit Barry in the face as he entered the bathroom, and his stomach immediately reacted to the smell. He kneeled down in front of the bowl and braced himself. The vomit projected violently out of his mouth, he coughed and gasped for air. Another strong wave of vomit erupted from his stomach, it was so violent, some of it went up his nose. Panic was starting to settle in, he could hardly breath it was so strong. He couldn’t even keep it all in the toilet it was coming up so fast. 

When it finally let up he sat down and started to cry. He was petrified now, not only from the violent vomiting he had just experienced, but also of Iris’s morning sickness. For the first time since he became The Flash he felt completely useless. 

When Barry was sure his stomach had calmed down he cleaned himself up and then he cleaned the bathroom up with his speed. When he got back to Iris she was asleep. He got up on the bed beside her and just stared. She was pale and her bangs sweaty.   
The love he felt for this woman couldn’t even be put into worlds.   
He placed his hand on her belly bump. Her stomach seemed nice and calm now, so he laid down next to her and started to rub gently. 

Iris opened her eyes at his touch.   
She put her hand on top of his. “You ok?”

“I’m fine Iris.” “You shouldn’t be worrying about me right now.”

“How do you feel Iris?”  
“My stomach feels much better now.”   
Barry smiled at that. “Good!”, he said.

Iris removed her hand from his.

“Barr.”, he looked at her. “Are you ok?”

“My stomach is ok now.”, he answered blushing.

What about you Barry? Are you ok?”

“I’m scared.”, he said softly. 

“Come here babe.” He moved closer.

“It’s gonna be ok Barry. I know what this must have done to you today. You may not realize it, but you being there for me today meant more to me then you could ever know.”   
His eyes were all watery as he laid there looking into her eyes. 

“You comforted me, you stayed with me, and you made sure I was ok before you gave into the intense sickness you were feeling.”

“I shouldn’t have....

“Shouldn’t have what Barry? Shouldn’t have got so sick to your stomach that I could hear how violently ill you were from in here.”

“I wasn’t prepared. I should have been able to check my fears at the door Iris.”

“That’s just it Barry, you did!” You getting so sick wasn’t you fault. Your stomach reacted to what you were seeing, and smelling. You can’t control that.”

“And you handled that well too.” “ALL BY YOURSELF! 

“I didn’t think of it that way.” “I guess I did ok.”, he agreed.

“Now rub my belly Barr.”

He did as she asked. He wouldn’t tell her but he still felt pretty sick to his stomach. He tried to get his stomach to relax but the thought of this happening to Iris over and over again, we’ll as long as morning sickness lasted anyway, made his stomach turn even more. 

The more Barry rubbed around her belly, the hornier Iris became. She was feeling much better now, actually her stomach had fully recovered, and Barry’s gentle touch on her sensitive stomach was making another part of her body react.  
Barry, however, still looked green, so she just laid there letting his hand make her belly and sex tingle with arousal. 

She was right on the verge of release when Barry stopped rubbing and said nervously that he was “just going to freshen up” in the bathroom. She knew he needed to throw up. She could see it on his face, she had been dealing with this particular aspect of Barry’s personality since he was eleven.   
Luckily being with someone when they were vomiting didn’t upset her stomach. Taking care of someone with belly issues actually had its benefits for her. She had a kink I guess. She really liked bellies. 

She was going to follow Barry to the bathroom, but he was doing well today, especially with handling his own stomach issues, so she stayed put. She started to rub over her nipples, she was so horny. 

She heard Barry moan. Then she heard him gag and cough. Finally she heard him start to retch. It sounded painful, like he couldn’t get anything up. She was about to go to him when she heard him belch, and then she heard the vomit hit the water, which was followed by another belch and more vomit hitting the water. He started coughing and dry heaving and then It was quiet for almost a minute. She hoped he would be on his way back to her soon, but then another loud belch was followed by what sounded like a large wave of vomit, which told her she was wrong. She knew she had to go to him.   
When she got to the bathroom he hadn’t closed the door all the way so she looked in. He was crouched down in front of the toilet, his arms around the seat. She went to his side right away, she kneeled next to him and moved her hand through his hair, which made him jump. He hadn’t heard her come in. 

“It’s ok baby. It’s just me.”

“My stomachs a mess right now.”, he looked really green. 

“Now I’m sorry.”, Iris said rubbing his cheek.

He laughed, well he laughed as much as he could considering his current predicament. 

Iris stood up, encouraging him to stand too. She had to try and get him to calm down. She was sure his nerves were at play now. She helped him clean up, he rinsed his mouth and they both took a seat on the wall. He was still to nauseas to leave the bathroom. He leaned into her and she held onto him stroking through his hair. 

They stayed like that for a good half hour. 

“I think I’m ok now.”, Barry said moving into a position so that he could stand up. Iris stood up too, he looked much better now. 

“Should we lay down for a little bit?”, Iris asked. 

It was already 1:00. 

“That’s a good idea, and I have nowhere to be but here with you.”, Barry smiled.

Iris took her pants and shirt off, replacing it with a nice comfy nightshirt. Barry took his pants and shirt off, just leaving his boxer briefs on.   
He was hard.  
Iris laid down on her back, her hand immediately going back to her nipples. She was even more horny now, and it looked like, from the size of Barry’s bulge, that he was too. That really didn’t surprise her, he had been extra horny lately. Something about Iris’s belly bump drove him wild.   
Barry stood there, just watching as Iris lightly pinched and teased her nipples. Her face all scrunched up at the feelings. He sat on the bed so he could reach her belly. When his hand made contact she moaned. He lightly squeezed over his bulge to take the edge off.   
“Lay down baby.”

He did as she asked, and as soon as he was on his back Iris connected her body to his. She needed to feel him now. Her body was hot with desire. She had really enjoyed this part of being pregnant lately, her libido had pretty much tripled now.

Before he knew it she was on top of him, her belly on his. She moved low on him until she felt his bulge on her wet sensitive parts. She had seen that he was semi-hard in the bathroom while she cuddled him, she had hoped he was feeling the same arousal she was. Turns out, he definitely was.

It had been a strange few hours for both of them, but now that there bodies had recovered from all of the sickness they were both overly aroused. 

“Mmmmm, you’re so hard baby!”

“Yes I am.”, he moaned rubbing over her stomach as she started to grind down on him. 

He looked at her face, as much as she knew how his stomach was going to react today, he knew how her body was going to react now. 

“Cum for me baby.”, Barry moaned.

A few seconds later she practically screamed at the intensity of her orgasm. Barry could feel the wetness of her underwear on and above his balls while she slowly rocked back and forth on him riding out the waves of her orgasm.   
When her body calmed down she rolled off of him and quickly discarded her underwear. Before she could blink Barry’s hard body and cock were on top of her as he quickly lined himself up and pushed in. Barry’s trusts were fast and hard. His first orgasm came just as fast. His seed pumping into her, making her belly tingle. Both of Iris’s hands went to her stomach prompting Barry to stop moving his hips. His cock was still shooting hard. He felt it deep in his stomach too. When he was aroused like he was now his body produced an abnormally high amount of semen. It wasn’t a bad thing though, he knew it felt just as good for her as it did for him. He also knew when it did happen, it felt best for her when he stopped moving. Iris reached around his hips so she could grab onto his butt cheeks. She pushed herself into him and him into her and moaned, another orgasm ripping through her overheated body. 

Barry gently moved off of her.   
“How do you feel?”, he asked.  
“Very good baby.” “Thank you!”

Barry kissed her belly. “I’m gonna shower than cook.” He didn’t have to ask her to know they were both starving, 

That sounds good, Iris said hand on her belly. 

Iris had no problem with dinner. They were both thankful about that. 

However the next morning Iris woke up early extremely nauseous, but she only vomited once. Barry handled it well. He heard her get up so he got up with her. He rubbed her back until it was over and then rubbed her stomach when she laid back down. Not long after she felt a lot better. She left for work with Barry, as she always did, feeling completely fine.   
Barry managed not to vomit until he got to work. He probably could have kept it down, but there was a lump in his throat and his stomach. So instead of forcing his breakfast to stay down and feeling sick all day, he relaxed his body, just like Iris had taught him, and let his stomach do what it needed to do. When it was over he felt much better, just as she had told him he would so many times in the past. 

Iris was going to see Caitlin today at Star Labs, hopefully there was something she could give her to help relieve the nausea, but if not Barry would always be there when she needed him. If nothing else, he was taking more and more steps to overcoming his fear. Even though it was unintentional this time, Iris was the one responsible for helping him do just that.


	10. Strong and Sensitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry tries out a formula meant to decrease the amount of calories his body needs everyday. The formula doesn’t work, but he still has to suffer through the side effects that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barry’s vomiting again and Iris helps him through it. Her belly rubs make him hard and his gurgling stomach makes her horny. When he feels better they both relieve themselves together.   
Chapter contains masturbation and mutual masturbation.   
Sexual content isn’t explicit   
Mentions of belly kink

Iris wasn’t sure what to think when Barry had told her he didn’t feel well when he walked in the door tonight. He hadn’t had any food issues in quite a while now. He had been extra cautious with everything he ate. Tonight he looked rough though, his face was pale and his body language alone was enough to tell her he felt awful. Currently she was sitting with him on the couch, holding him close. 

“My stomach feels really queasy.”, he said in an upset voice. Iris rubbed his stomach lightly, hoping it would help him to feel better, but her hopes were shot down quickly when he got up to use bathroom and she heard him start to vomit. Her first instinct was to go to him, but he had gotten really defensive as of late about food, what he ate, and how much he ate. She hadn’t known why, but she figured it was because of his phobia, and how it made him look when he panicked over having a sick stomach.

So instead of going to him, she called Caitlin. He had mentioned to Iris that Caitlin had been working on something to help him with his never ending appetite. She wondered if Caitlin had known he was sick like this right now, and if whatever she had been working on had anything to do with it. 

Turns out Caitlin confirmed Iris’s hunch was right. Caitlin had concocted a formula meant to decrease the amount of calories his body needed to take in everyday. It hadn’t worked, the more he ran today, the more food he needed to eat, just like every other day, and to make things worse for him, it had really upset his stomach.

“That’s the third time today.”, he said sitting back down.  
He seemed to be handling things well at least. 

“My poor baby.”, she said pulling him closer again. 

“Do you feel any better now?”   
“A little”, he confirmed leaning into Iris as she opened her arms to him.

“Caitlin said what she gave you should be tapering off any time now. Hopefully you’ll start to feel much better soon.”

He cuddled even closer to Iris, laid a hand on his stomach and groaned. “I hope so, but it doesn’t feel that way.” 

Iris started to gently rub his sick belly again. She could hear and feel his stomach gurgling now.

“Why did you even try that stuff Barr?”  
“Well Caitlin was excited about it, so I didn’t want to say no. Plus, I was the one who encouraged her to invent something that would make me eat less, and honestly it wouldn’t be a bad thing to feel a little less hungry all day.”

Iris knew now wasn’t the time to discuss food and how much he ate during the day, so she just held him while she continued to rub his stomach.

“I’m sorry babe.”, she said running her fingers through his hair, doing her best to comfort him. 

“Can you keep rubbing my stomach Iris? It does help some,.”

“Of course babe.”

“I won’t stop until you tell me too.”, she said kissing his head.

She rubbed lightly, his stomach still felt and sounded really sick.

She felt his stomach clench under her hand.

“You ok babe?”

“Yeah, I’m ok I think.” he answered softly. He sat up letting out a soft burp, luckily only bringing up gas. He laid his head back on her lap and a few minutes later he fell asleep.

He moaned moving his head slightly on her lap. At first she thought the moan was from the sickness, but then she noticed the bulge in his pants. 

She was really horny herself at the moment. She hadn’t expected him to come home sick tonight, and their nights for the past few weeks had been filled with sex and mutual masturbation. Her body had gotten used to the nightly attention.   
She continued rubbing his stomach, but the gurgling she felt was continuing to have the usual effect on her. She hated that this happened to her when he was so sick. She had done a decent job of controlling her kink in times like this, but right now her body was feeling hot with arousal. Maybe it was the sight of his straining erection, or the feel of her hand rubbing over his defined abs, but her own belly was tingling and her sex was aching even more for his touch.

She slowly grabbed the couch pillow next to her, picked his head up as gently as possible so she could get up, and then laid his head back on the pillow. She gently picked his legs up, laying them on her thighs, her hand going back to his belly. As soon as she started to rub, Barry mumbled what sounded like “don’t feel good.”, her desire now quickly turning back to concern. 

“It’s ok Barr. I’m here.”, she said as she rubbed. 

He opened his eyes halfway, but once he saw Iris he closed them again. His belly was making more and more gurgling sounds while she continued to rub, and his cock was still hard. Her intention was to make him feel better, and he obviously needed some help with his erection now too. So despite his aching belly she unzipped him and moved her free hand inside his pants. 

She felt guilty at first. Her urges were driving her again, but the more his belly made sickly noises and the more she rubbed and squeezed his bulge, the harder he got. 

“Feels good”, he whispered. She didn’t jump, she half expected his to wake up. “How’s your stomach Barr?”

“Sick”, he said swallowing hard.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No. It helps take my mind off of my stomach.”, he moaned. 

He was horny and sick. It was just another night in the life of Barry Allen.

She was about to move her hand inside his briefs when she felt his stomach spasm. He quickly sat up, Iris moved out of his way, and he swooshed away to the bathroom. As she made her way after him she could hear him gaging and coughing, followed by sickly burps. When she walked into the bathroom Barry was on his knees and dry heaving hard over the toilet bowl. Tears in his eyes and his hand on his stomach. He was close to panicking now. Iris bent down behind him, wrapping her arms around his back and placing both hands on his belly. 

“Try to relax your body as much as possible baby.” She started to gently massage his stomach in an upward motion, hoping to encourage it to bring up what it needed to. His stomach churned and gurgled under her hands. She felt his stomach tighten, she heard him heave, but it was still unproductive. She rubbed his stomach just a little harder. His stomach tightened again, and this time it was followed by the sickliest burp she had ever heard. The vomit hit the water with a sickening splash. 

“There you go Barr.”, Iris said sympathetically. 

His stomach continued to spasm under her hands. The heaves were productive now, all of them loud and sickly. 

When there was a break, Barry flushed the bowl, and then rested his head on his arm on the toilet seat. Iris moved to his side. The sight of someone vomiting had always turned her stomach, but the sounds the person’s stomach made while they were sick always turned her on. 

She moved her hand through his hair. 

“Any better now?”, Iris asked.

“My stomachs still turning.”, he said trying to hold back tears.

“Ok baby. I’m right here with you.”, Iris assured.

“Thank you Iris.”

She continued stroking his hair until another episode of vomiting took hold. 

She moved behind him again, not wanting to see the vomit if she didn’t have to. This time as she rubbed his stomach, her hand accidentally brushed over his still hard bulge. 

He had dropped his jeans when he first entered the bathroom, but Iris hadn’t looked there, he was so sick. Honestly, she figured his arousal would have gone away, but now that she felt it hadn’t gone away her body was reacting again.

She was brought back to reality when he started to cough, and he couldn’t catch his breath. Iris moved beside him again and started to rub his back, trying to calm him down.

When his breathing evened out he leaned into her. “You’re doing great Barr.”, he really was, he definitely had his panic under control. 

“Let’s sit.”, Iris said leading him to the wall next to the toilet. 

Once they sat, Barry curled up into her. His stomach still hadn’t settled, the noises coming from it were all she needed to know that was the case. The same way the large bulge in his underwear told her he was still horny.

She started on his stomach again, rubbing slow soft circles. He had always liked belly rubs, so the more she rubbed, the more he moaned, and the harder he got.

“I think I’m ok now.”, he whispered   
“Your stomach doesn’t feel ok babe.”

“Yeah I know, but it’s not turning anymore. I’m not nauseas, just gassy I think.”

She felt a sense of relief knowing that what Caitlin had given him was finally working its way out of his system. 

“That’s good Barr, hopefully your healing powers will take over now.”

“Yeah.”, he agreed. She held him close to her, her hand still on his belly. She watched as he moved his hand to his briefs so he could touch himself. 

“Even when I feel terrible, your belly rubs do me in Iris.”

“Your belly issues do the same to me you know.”

He sat up a little. 

“I know.”, he smiled at her.

“Could you rub my back?”, he asked looking uncomfortable. 

She rubbed his back and he started to burp. She could see the instant relief on his face, and she could feel it in his stomach as it started to quiet down. So she kept rubbing and he kept burping. 

“Much better!”, he laughed. 

“I’m glad!”, Iris smiled.

“I’ll meet you in the bedroom then.”, she said giving his cock a quick squeeze.

“Mmhmm.”, he moaned.

As soon as she laid down on the bed her hand went into her underwear giving her the relief she had needed for hours now. 

By the time Barry cleaned himself up and returned to the room, Iris was on the cusp of her second orgasm. She watched him climb into bed, freshly showered and still fully erect. She wondered if he had brought himself to orgasm in the shower. She imagined his hand moving up and down his soaped up cock. She moaned loudly as her body started to shake, and her pussy started to pulse. The orgasm hit her hard. When she regained focus Barry was right next to her, his head next to hers, his hand desperately working his hard cock. She turned on her side, her hand went back to work on his now calm stomach. 

His powers allowing him to have already made a full recovery. She watched his body tighten, his stomach clench, and his cock explode all over her hand and his chest. She cleaned up quickly and returned to his side. He looked really tired, but fully satisfied, and that made her happy.   
She rubbed over his cheek. “Barr.”  
He looked over at her so she continued 

“There’s nothing wrong with you, you know.” “You’re a strong and caring human being who happens to have a sensitive stomach and a phobia.” 

“I’m not twelve anymore Iris. I shouldn’t still fall apart when my stomachs upset.”

“Remember the other day when I saw a spider in the shower and I screamed like I was being murdered? Did you think any less of me when it was over?”

“No, but...”

“But what Barry?”

“It makes me feel weak Iris.” 

“You’re not weak Barry! You know that. But your stomach is Barr, and putting it through what you did today isn’t worth it.” 

“That’s what Caitlin said when I started to feel sick.”And she was right, as are you Iris.” I won’t do it again.”

His stomach grumbled. “You ok?”, Iris asked right away. 

“Yeah, just hungry.” 

She couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I’ll heat some soup up for you and then you can heat something up for me.”, she smirked.

Sensitive and sick stomachs, kinks, phobias, love, care, comfort and sex. Just another Tuesday night in Central City for Barry and Iris.


	11. Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry eats food that doesn’t agree with him. When he starts to feel sick he comes up with an idea to fix the problem. However, the problem doesn’t really get fixed, it gets worse. When Iris gets home she finds a very sick husband. Thanks to her, he makes it through another intense day of sickness, and when he feels better she gives him a little something that makes him feel even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
Barry vomits a lot. He has to use his fingers to get it started his stomach hurts so bad. 
> 
> Lots of belly rubs!
> 
> Talk of belly kink. When Barry stops vomiting he and Iris masturbate together, after which they have sex in the tub

Lunch had been so delicious, but now Barry’s stomach felt so upset. He took a chance, a chance he hadn’t taken in quite a while, and right now his stomach was reminding him why he hadn’t taken that chance is so long. 

He had heard so much about the restaurant. Everyone who had tried it had loved it. Today he was starving when he walked by it, and he just couldn’t help himself. 

He had been extremely cautious about not getting anything related to fish, he really thought he would be fine, but right now he knew he was wasn’t fine. He was sitting in his lab, his stomach turning and cramping, doing everything in his power not to vomit.

He should have been able to handle this. He had done so well the last few times he had stomach problems, but at the moment his brain had already fallen into panic mode. He considered heading to Iris, but he knew she would be upset that he ate where he did, and he didn’t want her to see him being such a baby again about an upset stomach. 

He thought about how Caitlin had been successful in stopping the vomiting the time he had caught a speed force virus. “That’s the answer” he thought. “I can take some of that.”

When he entered Star Labs there was no one in sight. Using his speed he grabbed 6 tubes of the blue medicine marked “anti-nausea Barry Only”, and quickly drank one down. His stomach responded almost immediately, as relief washed over him. Unfortunately, he had forgotten how tired it had made him, but that was ok because tired was much better than nauseous.

When he returned to the CCPD things went pretty well for the next couple of hours, he was even actually hungry. It was after he ate his power bar that the sickness in his stomach returned, and with a vengeance. This time the first dose of medication only helped calm the immediate urge to vomit, so he took a second dose. It took longer to kick in, but it worked. The only issue was that he was even more tired this time, but again, that was fine because his stomach stopped turning. 

It was about an hour later when Joe walked into the lab to find Barry with his head down on his desk fast asleep. Joe pulled a chair over next to him and gently laid his hand on Barry’s forehead. No one was around and Barry was his kid after all. Barry opened his eyes as Joe’s touch. He seemed completely disoriented. 

“Not feeling well Barr?” 

Besides the fact he was sound asleep at work, he was extremely pale, and he felt feverish.

“I’m fine, just tired today for some reason.”

“Are you sure? You look pale, and you feel warm. Maybe you’re coming down with something.”

“Really I’m fine Joe.”

Joe didn’t quite believe him, but Barry was a grown man so he let it go.

“Let’s go then. There was a meta attack not too far from here.”

Barry grabbed his things and followed Joe out the door.

The scene reminded Barry of the time Louis Snart was using bombs to blow people’s heads off. It couldn’t be Louis though, because he was dead. Killed by his own son. Regardless, it was a grotesque sight. Barry’s stomach started to turn violently. He knew it wasn’t the crime scene causing the problem, he’d seen much worse in the past, but maybe because he was already dealing with stomach issues today, the scene was causing the sudden sickness. As soon as Joe wasn’t looking he quickly drank two more viles of the liquid. 

Joe was only a little surprised when Barry followed him back to his car rather then running back to the precinct. He was really surprised when Barry closed his eyes and fell asleep only thirty seconds into the ride. 

When they arrived at Barry’s loft Joe gently woke him up. Once again he was disoriented. 

“Joe, what’s going on?” “Where are we?”

“You’re home Barr. You look terrible son.”  
“Go upstairs and rest. Hopefully some real sleep with make you feel better.”

There was no point in arguing with Joe about this, he knew he must have looked as bad as he felt. Plus his stomach was starting to hurt now. So he thanked Joe and headed up to the loft. 

When he got upstairs he drank the last tube of medicine. His stomach didn’t feel sick at all, but he hoped it would take the sudden sharp pain away. Unfortunately it did not. His stomach actually hurt even more now. He laid down on the couch, pulled up his shirt and rubbed his stomach, hoping to eventually fall asleep. Only he didn’t, and as time went by the pain got worse. 

When Iris walked in the door he was moaning in pain. His hair, face and body were soaked in sweat, and he was pale as a ghost. She immediately panicked and went right to him. 

“What’s going on baby?”, Iris asked rubbing his very hot cheek. 

“Lunch didn’t agree with me.”, he moaned.

“Do you need to throw up?”

“Yes, but I can’t.”

“You can now. I’m here with you. You’ll be ok.”

“No, I mean I really can’t. I took medicine so I wouldn’t and now nothing will come up.”

“What?”, she asked concerned. 

“I panicked. I took the anti-nausea medicine from Star Labs.”

She got on the phone immediately and called Caitlin. 

“He did what? Did he take all six?” Caitlin asked sounding more mad than scared which relaxed Iris some.

“Did you take all six.”, she asked her husband who looked to be in tremendous pain.

Barry shook his head yes. 

“He did.”, Iris answered. 

“What did he eat that made him sick?”

Barry listed an array of different foods, none of them included any fish. 

“Jeez Barr. Even for him that’s a lot.”, Caitlin said

“I wanted to try everything.” His eyes were full of tears from the intense belly pain.

When Iris hung up with Caitlin she looked at Barry with sad eyes, gently placing her hand on his stomach. 

“The good news is, that the medicine won’t do any damage to your body. The bad news is, unless you can get the food out of your stomach, you’re going to suffer like this for  
quite a while.”

“I tried to throw up Iris, but nothing came up. I did it not long before you got here.”

“We would have to help your stomach bring it up.” 

“Like make myself throw up?” 

“Yes babe, but I would be with you every step of the way.” 

He wanted to say no way, but the pain was getting even worse.”

“How do I do that.”

“The easiest way is your finger. Or if you’d rather, I can go to the drug store for medicine that will make you throw up, and it should works fast Caitlin said.”

Iris could see the terror in his face.

“How about we try rubbing first? See if we can’t get this to happen naturally.”

She watched him take a deep breath of relief. 

“Yes, let’s start there.”

She grabbed a few buckets, lined them up on the table and started to rub.

It only took about fifteen minutes of Iris’s belly massage to get his stomach moving, but when he started heaving nothing was coming up. 

He was in so much pain, she was about to suggest she go to the drugstore. That was probably the best solution to get this over with, but she stopped when he brought his hand to his mouth. He looked at her with questioning eyes. 

“Yes baby. I’m right here.” 

He was heaving violently, he knew he had to get the food out of his stomach. It just hurt too much. Iris rubbed his back as he gently stuck his fingers in his mouth and down his tongue. 

Right away a big burst of blue liquid erupted from his stomach and hit the bucket. He took a breath and was about to do it again. Iris continued rubbing his back for support, but his stomach spasmed again on its own, causing a huge amount of vomit to move up and out of his stomach into the bucket. He started to cough, trying to breath, but it was cut off as his stomach spasmed for a third time. This time violently forcing more blue tinted undigested food up and out of his stomach and into the bucket. 

He caught his breath, but then he started to dry heave again. It sounded painful to Iris, and the pain she saw on his face confirmed she was right. When The unproductive spasms calmed down some, Iris got up to wet some clothes so she could clean him up and cool him down. 

After she cleaned him up, she changed the bucket out and had him lay back down. Then she slowly started to massage his stomach again. 

“Do you feel any better baby?”

“Not really.”, he said softly.

Iris sighed. 

“I know Iris. What I did was irresponsible, childish, stupid.”

“I made a bad situation horrible.”, he said before he sat up quickly as more unproductive spasms took hold.

Iris wiped the tears running down his cheeks. He wasn’t crying, but the pain from his stomach combined with the pain from the dry heaving caused his eyes to water. She watched him bring his hand to his mouth again. He didn’t hesitate this time, the stomach pain was too much. It took a little  
more effort than last time, but finally a stomach spasm brought up another large thick burst of the blue tinted vomit. 

This particular bought of vomiting brought up much more than the first. He heaved, belched, and coughed, each spasm bringing up the same thick chunky bluish tinted vomit. Iris cleaned him up again when this one passed. 

She swapped the bucket, had him lay back down, and got back to work on his stomach.

“The pains not as much now.”, he said softly.

“That’s good baby.” 

She continued massaging his stomach. It felt so different then it usually did when he was sick like this. Usually it was soft and gurgling. This time it was tight and hard.

Iris had been extremely thankful for the anti- nausea medicine when he had the speed-force virus, but right now all she wanted to do was curse it. 

The one she really should’ve been mad at was Barry, but he was so sick right now she had to concentrate her anger on something, so even though it was misplaced, it still felt right. 

Another fifteen minutes of belly rubs, and Barry shot up again. This time though, the first heave was productive. The spasms were stronger and closer together, and they all brought up copious amounts of undigested food. As it continued, she noticed the blue tint was becoming less and less. She hoped that meant the medicine wasn’t coating his stomach anymore, so the process of emptying it would get much easier and less painful for him going forward. It certainly looked that way. 

When it stopped this time he had enough time to catch his breath and wipe his eyes. 

“You think you’re ok for me to change this bucket out Barr?”

“Not yet.”, he leaned forward, it took some effort to get up, but a deep belch was quickly followed by one more violent burst of undigested food. 

When it stopped this time Iris could finally see some improvement on Barry’s face. 

After she cleaned up, she put down some  
old towels on the couch, re-positioned herself on the couch. She laid back taking him into her body from behind. That way she still had perfect access to his sick belly, but she could feel more comfortable herself. 

As she started to rub again she noticed his stomach finally felt softer. 

“How do you feel babe?”

“Not too much pain now. Mostly nauseous.” His stomach felt gassy now too.

“I think that’s good.”, she said sadly. They both knew what was coming now. It was inevitable. His stomach was almost ready to rid itself completely of what made him so sick in the first place. 

“Yeah, it’s really starting to turn now.”, he moaned turning his head into her belly. 

“Give me your shirt baby.”

Once he did she tossed it on the chair next to them. Iris leaned over to grab an empty bucket. She placed it in between their legs ready for what was about to come.

He moaned again at the intense queasiness, burrowing further into Iris. She held him  
close, running her hand through his hair.

“I know baby. I’m ready when you are.” 

This is what he had stopped from happening earlier. What he was petrified of, and she knew that.

His stomach made a loud sickly sound and he turned towards the bucket. So Iris gently rubbed his stomach. She could feel the sickness now. His stomach spasmed, followed by a loud sickly wet belch, which was followed by a loud splat into the bucket. Every spasm brought with it the most sucky sounds she had ever heard. That was saying a lot considering her husband had to eat more in a day then the normal person ate in a month.  
She rubbed his back, and his sick belly through every heave and belch. She talked to him softly to keep him calm. When the bucket reached capacity, she quickly reached for another one. During the small breaks in between episodes of the constant stomach spasms, she held him into her caressing his hair. One hand never leaving his stomach. Which, to be honest, was for her benefit as much as his. They both shared a consensual stomach kink. Hers was all about the sick sounds and feelings of sickness, mostly of someone else’s stomach. His was belly rubs and bellybutton play of his own stomach, by him or someone else. Whenever Barry’s tummy took a turn for the worst, their sexual appetite was off the charts. 

As the vomiting was coming to an end, when it was much less violent, and there were bigger breaks. Iris stuck her hand in her pants, lightly teasing her clit over her underwear. 

Right now was the longest break in which he hadn’t vomited at all. His face was in her chest. She had one hand on his belly and the other in her pants. She was really close to an orgasm. His stomach was still gurgling underneath her hand. When he sat up to grab a bucket her hand slipped from his stomach onto his large bulge. All the stomach rubbing, despite his sick stomach, had gotten him aroused too. Not a surprise really. She handed him a bucket, and soft burps started bringing up small bursts of vomit, so she didn’t touch him. She had never done that before and she didn’t know if that would be crossing the line. He had always been understanding and accepting of her arousal during times when he was sick like this and she didn’t want that to change. So her hands went back to his stomach and to rub over his back. When his stomach settled again he leaned back into Iris. 

“I’ll be right back baby.”, she said gently removing his body from hers. 

She quickly cleaned up the soiled buckets and returned to her spot on the couch. 

He looked so completely drained now. She knew he would recover fast when this was over, but her heart still hurt for him. He’d been sick for hours, and he’d been vomiting on and off for almost three hours now, the last hour being the most violent. Her own needs disappeared quickly as she cradled him into her arms for comfort. 

“You ok Barr?”, she said her hand on his forehead. 

“My stomach feels much better, just a bit gassy now.”

“That’s good babe.”

She continued to lightly rub over his stomach. The gassy noises were much less, but still strong enough to send tingling sensations of arousal through Iris’s body. Once he fell asleep she cautiously put her hand back inside her pants. She moaned softly at the amount of wetness she felt on her underwear. She was a quick rub away from orgasm. She wanted to wait until he was ready for her to separate from him, but she couldn’t wait anymore. She was about to start rubbing herself when a soft moan from Barry caught her attention. When she looked over at him his eyes were closed, his breathing fast and his hand was inside his sweats rubbing up and down his erection over his underwear. 

“Your stomach sounds wonderful.”, she moaned in his ear.

He kept his eyes closed, but he smiled. 

“It doesn’t feel so wonderful to me, but your belly rubs do.”

“Oh God Barry! I’m gonna cum and I’m  
not even touching myself.”

“Iris”, he moaned. His cock letting go underneath his briefs filling his underwear with his hot, thick seed.

Once their bodies relaxed and Barry was sure he could make it, Iris helped him up, and they headed upstairs to the bathroom. Barry cleaned himself up while Iris filled the whirlpool. He was brushing his teeth when Iris added the bubbles. She knew he felt weak at the moment so she had him get in first so she could make sure he didn’t slip. Once he was in she followed. She soaped up the sponge and started to wash him. She washed his chest, belly, legs and then she started on and around his crotch. 

“You’re still hard as a rock.”

“I know.”, he moaned. 

“He never gets sick.”, Barry assured.

“Do you want anything else right now?”, Iris asked. 

She knew she did, but he had been so sick she didn’t want to push it. 

“Mmhmm. Come here.”, he smiled.

Iris lowered herself down on him and started to move. Barry’s stomach felt fine now, but his hand rubbed all around it as Iris bounced up and down on his swollen cock. Iris felt his orgasm hit inside her. His seed shooting up into her. She didn’t slowdown though, Barry didn’t need her too. One of the blessings of being a speedster was that he never had to stop after an orgasm. 

“Iris.”, he moaned.

“ME TOO!”, she said as her orgasm took hold. Barry’s cock pulsed hard inside her again. 

Iris gently climbed off, sat next to Barry and held him into her. 

“How do you feel?”, she asked

“My stomach hurts from being so sick, and I feel really wiped out, but I feel much better then I did.”

“I’m glad.”, Iris looked into his eyes, “we have to talk about what you did Barr. Not tonight, you need to relax both your mind and body, but we will discuss it.”

“I know.” “I wish I could say I won’t do anything ridiculously stupid like that again, but when my stomach starts up like that my normal brain function stops.” 

“I know Barr.” “We’re going to work on that ok?”

“Yeah, ok.”

“We’ll talk more tomorrow. Let’s get you into bed so your body can heal and so I can really clean up downstairs.”

Iris helped him out of the tub. They dried off and put their sleep clothes on. She sat next to him rubbing his chest until he fell asleep. Once he was in dreamland she went back downstairs to clean up. When she finished she climbed in bed next to him. 

She loved the man next to her, she always had and she always would. Days like today never made her question that. They only made their bond stronger. He was strong, brave, beautiful, and a little out of control when it came to belly issues, and she wouldn’t have had it any other way.


	12. It’s Who We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry gets sick, Iris takes care of him, and when he feels better Iris’s kink takes over.
> 
> Barry’s vomiting again, and when he feels better there’s some masturbation and sex to be had.
> 
> Mentions of belly kink and lots of belly rubs

When Iris woke up alone in bed she hadn’t expected to find her husband sitting at the kitchen table, looking unwell, slowly sipping on a glass of warm ginger ale. Everything had been fine before they went to sleep tonight. They had a great dinner Barry had prepared, and then spent the night catching up on some television shows. 

“Hi babe, everything ok?”

“Hi”, he smiled, my stomach’s a little off.”

Iris sat next to him gently rubbing his back. 

“Did you eat anything you maybe shouldn’t have today?”

“No, I actually wasn’t all that hungry after lunch today.”

His stomach made a sickly noise, he burped and his hand went to his mouth. 

Iris stood up quickly and grabbed a bowl near by, but as she moved towards him Barry swallowed hard.

“Barry Allen! You didn’t just stop yourself from getting up what your stomach needed to get up.”

“I’m sorry.”, he blushed.

“Don’t say sorry to me, your the one suffering.” Come on Barr. Let’s go to the couch and I’ll rub your stomach.”

He was about to answer when another loud sickly noise from his stomach was quickly followed by another wet sounding belch. Again Barry swallowed hard, not letting his stomach accomplish what it wanted to. 

Iris knew she had to accept the fact that no matter how well Barry did at any certain time when he was sick, this phobia of vomiting was never going away. 

“Come on Barr.”, she motioned for him to stand and follow her to the couch. 

When they sat on the couch she started to rub his back again. It seemed that the back rubbing was actually helping at the moment. He was belching, but not like he had been at the table. The burps still escaping his stomach now seemed to really be helping him. Iris could see the relief on his face as he laid back on the couch. 

“Feeling better I take it?”

“Yes, much better.”

“That’s good news Barr.”

“Too many tacos I guess.”, he said laying his hand on his belly. 

“Maybe babe, you know how sensitive your stomach can be sometimes.”

“Yeah guess so.”

“You do look pale though. Is anything else bothering you?”

“Not really. I have a bit of a headache, but other than that I’m just tired.”

“Well let’s head back to bed then.”

When Iris cuddled up to him in bed she immediately felt the heat radiating off of his body. She moved away felt his forehead and sat up. 

“Barry are you feeling sick? Don’t lie to me.”

“I’m ok Iris. Like I said, just a slight headache and I’m tired.”

She took a deep breath and sighed. 

“Ok, well goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”, he returned. 

Three hours later Iris was awoken by the constant buzzing of Barry’s phone. She didn’t realize he wasn’t in bed until she reached over to wake him up. When she reached his phone there were multiple text messages from Caitlin. She knew something had to be wrong for her to be sending him a message at this hour. So even though she was concerned as to where Barry was at the moment, she unlocked his phone and read the messages. 

12:00 am First Message

“Barry I hope you’re ok. Cisco and I are feeling sick to our stomachs, from lunch we think.  
Maybe you’ll be ok due to your powers”

1:00 am Second Message

“I confirmed Cisco and I have food poisoning.  
We’re pretty sick  
Come to Star Labs if you don’t feel well”

3:00 am Third and Last Message

We’re still pretty sick, but doing ok.  
I’m giving both myself and Cisco fluids right now.  
Text me and let me know you’re ok Barr.

She dropped his phone and hurried to the bathroom. 

She was slightly relieved when she peaked in and he wasn’t bent over the toilet, but still concerned about his whereabouts. That was until she heard moaning coming from downstairs. 

He was laying in a puddle of his own sweat on the couch, his hands wrapped tightly around his stomach and he was moaning. 

“Barry?”, she gently felt his forehead. “You’re really hot baby.”

“Iris? I think I have food poisoning.”, he moaned.

“I saw your phone. Why didn’t you wake me? You guys went to lunch together I assume?”

“Yeah.”  
“Ouch!”, he gripped his stomach. It hurts so bad Iris.”

She would have asked why he didn’t run to Star Labs as soon as he found out what was happening, and why he didn’t answer Caitlin, but she already knew. When it came to stomach issues, Iris was the only one he felt comfortable with, even then, stomach issues were difficult for him to deal with. 

“I’m sure it does baby. You have to let that bad food out of your stomach. 

“It hurts so much.”, he was practically crying. “Ok Barr, hang in there. I’m going to help you feel better.”

He had been suppressing this since about 11:30 now. Iris knew his stomach was going to need a jolt to get moving. 

She grabbed a large bowl from the kitchen. She hoped once it started she could get him to move to the sink, but for now the bowl would do. 

He sat up just enough to take the glass of water from her.

“I need you to trust me Barr and drink this glass of water. I’m hoping trying to put something else in your stomach will get the process going.” 

It was difficult, but with her encouragement he drank the entire glass. He handed the glass to Iris and immediately laid back down. 

He was laying on his side now, in too much pain to sit up, so Iris placed the bowl on the floor right under his face.

“Ok Barry, when you feel like you’re going to throw up, I need you to let it happen.”

She kneeled on the couch behind his legs and gently pushed his hand out of the way, placed her hand on his stomach and started to rub.

“It hurts so much!”, he cried again.

“I know baby. Just relax and let your stomach do what it needs to.”

She felt his stomach lurch and then she heard his first retch quickly followed by the sound of vomit hitting the bowl.

When she looked down, she saw that it was the water he had just drank that came up, but a second later she felt his stomach spasm again, and this time the retch was followed by a sickly belch and an abundance of undigested food. 

That did it. He grabbed the bowl and sat up quickly. Iris moved her hand to his back as he heaved forward again and again. His stomach working diligently now, pushing large amounts of vomit forcefully out of his stomach and into the bowl. 

It was obvious to Iris that this wasn’t going to stop anytime soon, so she quickly grabbed a small trash bag from the kitchen. As soon as there was a break in the vomiting she got him up. She handed him the bag and quickly walked him toward the sink. They only had to stop once as a sudden belch brought up a quick burst of vomit. As soon as he confirmed he was ok they completed their journey to the kitchen sink. 

Iris stood there with him, rubbing gentle circles on his back for the next fifteen minutes while his stomach continued to empty itself of the tainted food he had eaten earlier today. 

When the vomiting started to slow she pulled a chair up to the sink so he could sit in between each bout. When there was a significant break, she grabbed some cloths and cleaned him up. 

“You’re not as hot. Does your stomach feel any better?”

“The pain is much better, but I still feel sick.”, he confirmed.

“Ok baby, just try to relax and breath while you can.”, she said sadly.

“I’m going to call and see how Caitlin and Cisco are doing, and let them know you’re sick too. They’d both want to know, especially Caitlin. I’ll be back with my phone in a minute.”

When she got back he was standing at the sink and vomiting again. She was proud of him, even though this had started off with him in complete panic, he had let himself relax and he was handling the situation much better now. 

Caitlin was not completely shocked that Barry had experienced the symptoms later than they had, or that he held back. His body must have tried to fight it off she figured.

She told Iris that her and Cisco had only been extremely sick for about three hours, and as it was now, they were both feeling pretty miserable, but recovering. 

Iris knew that even though Caitlin had said her and Cisco were still feeling miserable, once Barry’s stomach was empty, his powers would take over and he would recover much quicker then they would. 

When Barry sat down Iris pulled a chair up next to his. She held her arms open to him and he immediately laid his sweaty head on her chest. She stroked her fingers through his hair for comfort, and just held him close. 

She could tell the worst was over, so she gently placed her hand on his belly, it was nice and quiet. 

“You wanna try to lay down baby?”

“Yeah, upstairs if we could.”

The bathroom upstairs was roomy and close to the bedroom, and she knew it would be best to keep him as comfortable as possible. 

“Of course we can babe.”

When they got upstairs Barry detoured right away to the bathroom. He was so calm now, Iris took notice. He opened the toilet, kneeled down and held his belly. It took a little effort to get up, what his stomach was trying to get up this time. The first couple of retches brought up minuscule amounts of sickness, despite the intensity of the spasms. Iris rubbed his back up and down. She could feel that he was trying to burp, so she lightly tapped his back as she rubbed. As soon as the burp serviced, so did another quick burst of vomit. When he retched again another burst quickly followed. When his body relaxed he sat in front of the toilet catching his breath.

“Here baby.”, Iris said handing him a cloth. “You look a little better. How do you feel?”

“Better, but still a little nauseous.”, he answered.

Iris, I’m sorry..”, he started, but Iris cut him off. 

“I know Barr. Don’t beat yourself up. We can talk about it when you feel better.”, she smiled caressing his cheek. 

Iris sat against the wall holding her arms open. Barry sat between her legs leaning back into her. Iris wrapped an arm around his middle and started lightly rubbing his stomach. 

“Is that too much?”, she asked.

“No, it feels good.” He turned his head to the side and laid it on her shoulder. 

As she continued to rub, Barry could feel her breaths becoming uneven. He knew being with him as they were at the moment, rubbing his stomach, was providing her body with something he didn’t quite understand, but could definitely appreciate. The slow gentle caressing she was providing his stomach, her heated breaths in his hair, and the feel of her hand in her pants right behind his bottom, did something to him too. Even in his current state. 

He could feel his stomach wasn’t quite done emptying yet, and he knew he couldn’t stop it from doing what it needed to do, but right now his body felt both sick and aroused. He just hoped he’d be ok until she was finished. He closed his eyes and concentrated on her touch , movements, and breath. He felt his erection over his sleep pants, not stroking it, just teasing gently. He heard Iris’s soft moan and then he felt her body pulse behind him as her orgasm rushed through her. He acted like he hadn’t realized what had just happened. He knew she would’ve wanted it that way. She had probably figured he was to sick to notice her hand in her pants. Plus he really needed to get to the toilet now. 

The vomiting was finally coming to an end. A couple strong retches brought up the remainder of his lunch and dinner. It wasn’t violent or painful. When he finished this time the nausea was finally gone. His body still felt kind of sick, and his belly a little sore, but the only real problem know was his hard erection under his sleep pants. 

When he told Iris he was feeling better she agreed to meet him in the bedroom. He knew she was going to masturbate again. She wouldn’t be upset if he caught her now. She always tried to control herself while he was still sick, but when he felt better she never held back. 

Barry cleaned up the bathroom and himself. He brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth. His hard-on straining against his pants the entire time. He was about to take care of himself, but he was a bit lightheaded and his body still felt sick, so he took a few breaths calming himself the best he could, and headed into the bedroom. Iris was laying in bed looking both guilty and innocent at the same time. Barry couldn’t help but smile at her. 

“It’s 9:00?”

“Yeah babe, you were pretty sick.”

“Caitlin and Cisco are sick. I have to get to Star Labs.”

“It’s Saturday Barry, and do you really think you would leave sick like this even if it wasn’t?”

He didn’t argue. He really didn’t feel well. Instead he got in bed and cuddled up into her. Her hand quickly finding his belly. After about five minutes of her rubbing his belly, he heard her breaths and felt her her hand move back into her underwear. 

“Your stomach is still making noise.”, she said pulling him closer. 

“It’s not sick anymore though. I think it wants me to eat.”, he laughed. 

Every time his belly made a sound he heard Iris’s soft moan. He slowly moved his hand into his briefs and started to rub his erection. He laid his head on her shoulder again, but this time he was stroking himself. 

“See what you do to me Iris?”

“Mmhmm”  
“See what you do to me?” She pulled her hand from her pants, her white cream now in between her fingers. 

His eyes told her he knew. They also told her he was really close.

“You gonna cum for me baby?”

“Mmmm”

His hand was moving fast and she couldn’t take her eyes off it. She watched his hand still and his cock pulse under his sleep pants, and then she watched the cum start to seep through. 

“”Let me help you with this.”, Iris said looking at the mess in his pants.

He moved off of her and laid on his back. Iris gently pulled his pants and underwear off. His cock still rock hard.

“How’s your stomach?”, she asked, gently rubbing over his abs.

“Much better.”

“Good for me.”, she smiled.

She sat on his legs right behind his erection.  
Barry watched as she rubbed herself slowly, moaning desperately. He started to stroke himself, but Iris gently pushed his hand away. 

“Leave that for me please.” She knew he needed it as much as she did so she lined herself up, and slowly took him up into her drenched sex. 

He hated being sick, but seeing his wife so worked up, like she was now, was the most wonderful thing he got to experience. He was long and thick, and she took him all the way in. Her movements were quick and deliberate. Her moans sensual and heated. His cock pulsed hard and shot fast up inside her. Three times before her body calmed down. 

When her urges were finally met and her body relaxed, she gently removed herself from his now relaxed cock. She laid at his side, moving his sweaty bangs from his eyes. She knew he still felt sick, but he also felt satisfied. 

She cleaned him up and left for the bathroom to shower. Barry was sleeping when she returned. She didn’t wake him. She knew his body needed to recover. So she left two power bars and a large bottle of power aid next to the bed and went down to the living room. 

It was noon when Caitlin called to let them know her and Cisco were still pretty ill, but doing better, and to find out how Barry was. Iris was about to tell her he was sleeping, when she heard him on the stairs. 

“Hang on.”, Iris said

He looked so much better already. It never failed to amaze her how fast his body healed. 

“It’s Caitlin Barr. How do you feel.”

“Close to 100%.” 

Iris noticed the empty power bar wrappers and a half bottle of power aid in his hand. 

“He’s better now.”

“Of course he is.”, Caitlin responded. She was happy he was better of course, just a bit jealous. 

When Iris hung up with Caitlin, Barry has his head in the fridge. 

“Still hungry I take it.”

“Ahah”

When he finished raiding the refrigerator he curled up next to Iris on the couch.

“I love you Iris.”

“Love you too Barr.”

They weren’t going to talk about the way he acted last night an early this morning, and they weren’t going to discuss the amazing sex and masturbation that came from it. Barry knew he had to work on his fears, and he probably would for the rest of his life. And Iris knew she had to get better at controlling her urges when he was so sick, and she would. The bottom line was that everything worked out in the end, and they were together, happy, safe, and satisfied. What else could two people in love really need after all.


End file.
